quien es el asesino
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: en el zoológico anda un asesino suelto, y ahora los pingüinos tiene que descubrir su identidad y detenerlo antes de que mate a todo el zoológico
1. Chapter 1 debes prepararte para todo

_**LOL, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfics, una vez que entraste te invadida el suspenso y la intriga que ya no podrás marcharte, espero que disfruten este fanfic como yo, XD y suerte leyendo LOL, en fin, hasta pronto.**_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En el habitad de los lémures**

_Los lémures estaban muy felices haciendo lo que sea que hagan los lémures, Maurice estaba haciendo malteadas para el rey julien, mort estaba tocando los pies de julien y julien en eso golpea a mort muy lejos, entonces alice llega al y deja en ese habitad una misteriosa caja en la que contenía otro lémur, Maurice se queda algo asustado ya que podría pasar como la otra vez con clemson, julien que estaba muerto de curiosidad quería ver que en eso, pero al final resulto ser su hermano julio. _

**Julio:** hola hermano julien, como esta mi hermano favorito

**Julien:** no puede ser, es mi molestó hermanito julio

**Maurice:** desde cuando tiene hermanos?

**Julien:** si tengo Maurice, tu no los conoces, pero si tengo

**Mort:** (llegando de la nada) godofreda es tu hermana?

**Julien:** eso es confidencial chaparrón

**Julio: **no se preocupen por mí, aquí nadie morirá

**Mort:** que dijiste

**Julio:** digo nadie se aburrirá

**Julien:** oooo… no me gusta cuando mi hermanito se pone así de misterioso

**Julio:** y donde están todos

**Julien:** PUES YO SOY TODOS

**Julio:** ok, Maurice me acompañas a conocer a alguien

**Maurice: **claro, mientras que no sean los psicópatas pingüinos

**Julio:** pues quiero conocer a los psicópatas pingüino

**Mort:** SI, será divertido

**Maurice:** sé que me arrepentiré de esto

**Julio:** y no sabes cuánto Maurice, (risa malvada)

**Maurice:** y esa risa malvada

**Julio:** qué?, así me rio, algún problema

**Julien:** oooo.., mi hermano ya empezó

**Mort:** empezar qué?

**Julien:** bien mort quiero que vigiles a mi hermanito

**Mort: **por qué?, el que misteriosos secretos oculta

**Julien:** nada, es solo que siempre pasan cosas malas alrededor de el

**Mort:** ok?, vigilare a tu hermano, o dejo de llamarme tom

**Julien:** te llamas mort

**Mort:** MORT, eso quiere decir, quienes tom

**Julien:** SOLO VE A VIGILAR A MAURICE Y MI HERMANO

**Mort:** ok lo vigilare

**Maurice:** seguimos aquí

**Julio:** Maurice tiene razón, porque no nos acompañar mort

**Mort:** ok, así te vigilare mas de cercas

**Julien:** no puede ser

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Skipper estaba parado en medio de la habitación habiendo nada aparentemente, entonces apareció rico con una moto sierras y comienza a corre Asia skipper y entonces skipper lo esquiva y le da una patada a rico en la espalda haciendo que rico perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y ambientando la moto sierra a la habitación de Kowalski haciendo explotar algo. _

**Skipper:** es todo lo mejor que tiene

_De repente aparece cabo colgando con una soga y con un cuchillo en la mano, y apunto de apuñalar a skipper, pero skipper se da cuenta de cabo y skipper saca un cuchillo que tenia escondido, en eso skipper y cabo comienza una pelea con cuchillo pero skipper provoca que cabo diera vueltas, esto provoca que cabo se mareara y tirada su cuchillo y al final vomita, skipper entonces corta la soga de cabo, y luego cabo cae mareado al piso_

**Skipper: **es todo lo que pueden darme, esto no es batalla alguna

_Entonces el piso en el que estaba skipper rápidamente se levanta del suelo, pero skipper con sus reflejos rápidos evita ser golpeado contra el techo, después sale Kowalski con un rayo desintegrador, tratando de desintegrar sin compasión al pingüino líder, pero skipper con su astucia le avienta un ladrillo a Kowalski, Kowalski al instante esquiva el ladrillo pero su tira su invento al piso, skipper aprovecha esto y golpea a kowlaksi en la cara, kowalski rápidamente se levanta e inicia una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con skippe, luego de unos segundos skipper logra tumbar a kowalski al suelo, Kowalski rápidamente se levanta saltando hacia atrás y saliendo del alcance de skipper, mas tarde skipper saca su cuchillo de antes y se lo arroga a Kowalski, este lo esquiva pero al hacer esto no ve que skipper lo iba a golpear en la cabeza, y al final Kowalski termina en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza_

**Skipper: **que ya fue todo, _(se ríe)_ esto no fue nada

_Los 3 pingüinos se reúnen con su líder en un fila sin poder estar bien en pie por sus golpes en la batalla _

**Kowalski: **lo sentimos skipper, tus habilidades son muy superiores a las nuestras

**Skipper: **entiendo, uno debe estar ALERTA, y preparado para todo

**Rico: **chi, muy difícil, vencherte

**Cabo: **aun no tendiendo como lo haces skipper

**Skipper** si ese si es un verdadero misterio

_Entonces aparecen los lémures, y después skipper se pone en guardia, Kowalski saca su desintegrador, rico con su moto sierra y cabo aun traía su cuchillo _

**Skipper: **esperen un segundo, solo son los lémures

**Kowalski:** al parecer, hay algo diferente

**Skipper:** Sí, que será, un nuevo peinado

**Rico:** JULIEN, NO CHA

**Cabo:** creo que tiene un nuevo lémur

**Julio:** wow…, con que estos son los esquizofrénicos

**Skipper:** perdón…

**Julio: **digo, soy nuevo, me llamo julio

**Cabo:** hola julio, yo soy cabo

**Julio:** y ustedes que son, espías, del ejercito, agentes secretos, de la armada, ninjas, del aria 51, o qué?, dígame quiero saber

**Kowalski:** Esa es información confidencial

**Julio:** y hay otros esquizofrénicos por aquí?, digo que sea algo diferentes

**Mort:** podría ser las tejones

**Maurice: **yo ni loco voy con las tejones

_Luego julio ve el desintegrador de Kowalski, y después se le ocurrió algo a julio_

**Julio:** oye, que eso no es un desintegrador de partículas

**Kowalski:** wow.., creo que me voy a llevar bien con julio

**Skipper:** pues no sé, julio es pariente de julien no?, así que debe tener su locura en la sangre

**Julio: **no me gusta mucho el ruido, soy algo diferente a mi hermano

**Skipper:** retiro lo dicho, pero aun dudo de julio

**Cabo:** y que te trae por acá julio

**Julio:** el destino, me gusta que el destino me lleve a diferentes lugares, es divertido

**Rico:** LAKSKJFDJFJFJFBGGB

**Cabo:** así, recordé que tenía que ir por algo

**Kowalski**: quieres que te lleve a conocer a las tejones

**Julio:** Me encantaría, gracias Kowalski

**Kowalski:** por nada, cualquiera que me comprenda es definitivamente mi amigo

**Skipper:** estas seguros de eso Kowalski, completamente seguro

**Kowalski:** bueno, no, pero si comprenden verdad

**En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

_Después Kowalski lleva a julio a conocer a los tejones, pero su viaje es interrumpido por Marlene_

**Marlene:** quienes el nuevo

**Julio:** me llamo julio madam, y usted como se llama

**Marlene:** ok?, me llamo Marlene

**Julio:** uuu…., Marlene, que bonito nombre

**Marlene:** o pues bueno, gracias

**Kowalski: **bueno, vamos a conocer a las tejones, nos quiere acompañar Marlene

**Marlene:** pues no sé, está algo locas mi parecer

_Luego julio ve que Marlene tenía una guitarra española _

**Julio:** es eso una guitarra española, sabes tocarla Marlene

**Marlene:** que si se?, claro que se tocarla, te gusta la guitarra española

**Julio:** gustarme?, me encanta la guitarra española

**Marlene: **ok, creo que me caerá bien julio

**Joey:** _(desde su habitad)_ NOOOOO… JOEY PERDIO SU PELOTA

_Después julio ve que la pelota de joey le cayó al lado, entonces julio toma la pelota de joey y se la devuelve aventándola hasta su habitad_

**Julio:** AQUÍ TIENES JOEY

**Joey**_**:**__ (Desde su habitad)_ GRACIAS EXTRAÑO, CREO QUE LE AGRADAS A JOEY

**Julio:** mmm.. Creo que este zoológico se ve prometedor

**Kowalski:** ven, aun no conoces a las tejones

**Julio:** es cierto, hay voy Kowalski

**En el habitad de las tejones **

_Becky y stacy estaban jugando a simón dice, en eso llegan Kowalski, julio, mort, Maurice y Marlene _

**Becky: **hola, que los trae por acá

**Julio:** hola, yo soy julio

**Stacy:** solo tengo una pregunta_,(seria) _te gusta las palomitas con las malteadas de frambuesa

**Julio:** si, claro, me encantan las palomitas con malteadas de frambuesa

**Becky y stacy:** ENTONCES NOS VAS A CAER BIEN

**Maurice:** mmmm… tengo un mal presentimiento de julio

**Mort:** si, el es divertido

**Maurice:** NO, el es algo fríamente misterioso, podría decirse que trama algo

**Mort:** pero qué?, el no puede ser maligno como clemson

**Kowalski y Marlene:** de que está hablando

**Maurice:** AAAAA…., DE NADA, no estamos haciendo nada

**Becky y stacy**: ok, entonces llevamos a julio a conocer todo el zoológico, pues por su claro que SIII…

**En los pasillos del zoológico del central park**

_Kowalski, Marlene, becky y stacy le enseñaron a julio todo el zoológico y al parecer todo el mundo le cayó bien julio, excepto a los lémures, que les pareció algo extraño que julio actuara de esa manera. _

**En el habitad de los lémures**

_Un día cualquiera julien se levanto de su trono y noto de inmediato que su hermano julio no estaba, julio se preocupo un poco pero por sus celos, no le importo mucho y decidió seguir como un día normal, pero al finalizar el día julien recordó que tenía a su hermano menor en su habitad, pero julien igual lo ignoro y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente julien empezó a oler un desagradable olor, y quería quitarlo del ambiente, entonces Maurice al ver que estaba provocando tal peste, su búsqueda lo lleva a la choza que estaba al lado del habitad de los lémures, y descubre aterrorizado que era nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de julien que es julio, que estaba ahorcado de una soga amarrada al techo, julien cuando ve a su hermano muerto comienza a preocuparse y a preguntarse que pasara, mort se queda paralizado por el tal cadáver, julien decide ignorar el asunto y volver a sus vidas normales y entonces eso hicieron los lémures_

**En los suvenir **

_Al final todo el mundo se entero de la pérdida de nuevo lémur julio, y ya que a la mayoría le había agradado julio, casi todo el mundo está muy angustiado por lo que paso, y de tal forma que empezó un gran escándalo por lo que skipper cayo tales alardeos con un ruido fuerte que izo en la pizarra que sostenía rico y empezó a habla _

**Skipper: **si, mataron a nuestro querido amigo julio

**Julien**: que por cierto es mi hermano

**Marlene:** _(Asustado)_ alguien lo mato, quien es lo mato, HAY UN ASESINO SUELTO O QUE?¡

**Skipper:** ok, no sabemos quién o porque o cuando o como o que RAYOS, solo sabemos que un desgraciado mato a nuestro querido julio

**Julien:** que por cierto es mi hermano, y creo que eso ya lo dije

**Becky: **yo sé quien fue

**Stacy:** lo sabes hermana?

**Becky:** SI, FUISTE TÚ, HERMANA

**Stacy:** Y YO POR QUE

**Becky:** pues no sé, TU ERES LA QUE TIENE LA MENTE CRIMINAL

**Stacy:** ESO ES ABSURDO

**Becky:** eso es lo que dicen todos

**Stacy:** Pero si yo no fui

**Skipper: **bien ya que todo están preocupados, bien señalemos culpables, KOWALSKI

**Kowalski: **bien, el único sospechoso es JULIEN

**Julien**: OYE, Y YO POR QUE

**Cabo: **JULIEN, tu sentías celos de tu hermano, TU ERES EL UNICO SOSPECHOSO

**Julien: **NO ES CIERTO, DIGANLE A CUALQUEIRA

_Skipper levanta la ceja y todo el mundo dice que esta de acuerdo con que julien es el asesino_

**Rico: **CHI, julien es el homicida

Julien: YO NO SOY NINGUN HOMI QUE COCHA?

_**Continuara…..**_


	2. Chapter 2 el loco encapuchado

sigamos con esta historia sangrienta, XD, y para los que esperan el gore, sigan leyendo, se pone mejor, XP, y espero comentarios, X3, y nos vemos hasta la proxima, XD

_** atención: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En los pasillos del zoológico del central aprk **

_Skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo estaba caminado por el zoológico pensando en lo que paso en lo zouvenir y en el asunto del asesinato de julio _

**Cabo: **aun no entiendo cómo nos metimos en esta situación skipper

**Skipper:** yo tampoco cabo, tampoco me gusta la idea de que julio muriera

**Kowalski:** que demente mataría a ese pobre lémur

**Rico:** CHI, LDKKDSJVSJAVJVFFV

**Cabo:** de seguro fue ese julien

**Kowalski:** si, también estoy de acuerdo

**Rico:** CHI, FUE CHULIEN

**Skipper:** pues no sé, es muy pronto para señalar a julien, pero pruebas son pruebas

_**Flashback **_

_**En lo zouvenir **_

_**Julien**__**: **__yo no soy ningún homi que cocha?_

_**Marlene: **__acéptalo julien, no querías a tu hermano, asi que lo mataste_

_**Joey:**__ si, todos querían a ese amigable lémur, hasta a joey le cayó bien_

_**Mason:**__ julien, lo que hiciste fue muy horrible _

_**Darla:**__ ese un monstruo julien, no, eres peor que un monstruo_

_**Julien:**__ ya les dije que yo no mate a mi hermano, de seguro fue un asesino _

_**Becky:**__ y seguramente le asesino empieza con J_

_**Stacy:**__ verdad, J-ulien _

_**Julien:**__ BASTA, no tolerare que me estén insultando de esta manera_

_**Rico:**__ ALSKKDKDFKFSFS_

_**Skipper:**__ si, aunque la evidencia apunta a julien, investigaremos este caso_

_**Cabo:**__ aunque el caso está algo feo_

_**Kowalski: **__pero además de esto, no hay mas evidencia, como rayos resolveremos el caso_

_**Skipper: **__no se, de seguro aparecerá algo_

_**Marlene:**__ y que planean hacer_

_**Skipper:**__ descubrí al asesino a toda costa_

_**Kowalski:**__ pero quien es el asesino?_

_**Skipper:**__ es lo que vamos a averiguar Kowalski_

_**Fin del flashback **_

Entonces ven a un sujeto misterioso con una capucha

**Kowalski: **pero quién es ese sujeto

**Skipper:** yo no lo conozco

**Cabo:** ese es el malo?

**Rico:** chi, que chi

**Encapuchado:** con que quieren detenerme AAAA….

**Skipper:** WOW…, un villano asesino que nos enfrenta al principio de la aventura, que no generalmente matas a todos y nosotros como loquitos tratamos de detenerte y al final nos enfrentamos a una batalla final donde perdemos y terminas matando a todo el mundo, es lo que hace todo el mundo y le funciona muy bien, excepto con nosotros

Encapuchado: estés, pues bueno, yo soy diferente a los demás, y por eso e venido a desafiarlos, (risa malvada)

_Entonces Kowalski toma una pistola y le dispara al encapuchado, y este cae al suelo _

**Kowalski:** listo, crisis superada, ya nos podemos largar a nuestro habitad

**Skipper: **ok?, esto fue fácil

**Rico:** CHI, MUY FACHIL

**Cabo: **demasiado

_De repente el asesino se levanta del suelo como si nada_

**Skipper:** pero que RAYOS

**Encapuchado:** rayos, si me murió no hay historia verdad

**Kowalski:** pues esa era la idea

**Encapuchado:** saben que, ya me hartaron, quería juga con ustedes pero ahora los matare _(risa malvada) _

**Rico:** que cocha dijo

**Cabo:** HAY NO, SKIPER AHORA QUE HACEMOS

**Skipper:** A PELEAR

_Entonces los 4 pingüinos se ponen en guardia, pero en eso skipper se da cuenta que el encapuchado había desaparecido, kowalski, rico y cabo estaban muy confundidos por lo que había pasado, skipper misteriosamente seguía alerta, de repente el encapuchado salió de la nada con un cuchillo en la mano, de repente el encapuchado le clavo el cuchillo en la escalda del joven pingüino, luego cabo cae al suelo muy débil, skipper de inmediato salta sobre el encapuchado, pero este en un abrir y serrar de ojos ya anda a 5 metros de skipper, skipper estaba todo confundido y el encapuchado sorprende a skipper por la espalda aventándolo al suelo, antes de que el encapuchado hiciera otra cosa, rico saca su moto sierra y la enciende, rico con su moto sierra corre hacia el encapuchado y al instante rico empieza a destrozar su capucha, rico rápidamente se da cuenta que el encapuchado no estaba allí y se da cuenta que estaba detrás del con otra capucha_

**Encapuchado: **me buscabas

_Rico de repente se llena de miedo y ve que no tenía la moto sierra sino que la tenía el encapuchado, el encapuchado estaba a punto de descuartizar a rico con su moto sierra, pero no pudo ya que kowalski lo interrumpió con un golpe, el encapuchado rápidamente se levanto y también le soltó un golpe a Kowalski, el encapuchado y kowalski iniciaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero al final gana el encapuchando dejando a Kowalski cansado en el suelo_

**Encapuchado: **JA, fue divertido luchar con ustedes, pero tengo que volar, adiós inútiles

_Después el encapuchado se va _

**Skipper: **pero quién es ese sujeto

**Kowalski: **SKIPPER, cabo esta mal herido

**Skipper**: QUE, esto es grave, rápido ocupamos equipo medico

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Kowalski había puesto a cabo a descansar en una cama en su laboratorio_

**Skipper: **estará bien cabo

**Kowalski: **si, solo está durmiendo, déjalo descansar

Skipper: está bien, pero crees que se recupere

Kowalski: no lo sé, pero yo digo que si

Skipper: ESTO ES GRAVE

Rico: es enchapumado se LLEVO MI MOCHOSIERRA

Skipper: así, es cierto, tal parece que tenemos un loco asesino suelto, y si que está loco

Kowalski: y demasiado, este tal parece que es diferente a lo demás

Skipper: si, y eso me preocupa mucho

Rico: LAKSDKCDKKDSVVFSFVFV

Skipper: QUE DEJO UNA NOTA EN LA ENTREADA

**Nota: **_(encapuchado) _si me quieren vayan a media noche a la entrada del zoológico _(risa malvada) _

**Skipper: **ese demente

**Kowalski: **de seguro es una trampa

**Skipper: **el demente asesino a julio, y eso no lo puedo permitir

**Rico:** lalkddvcfvfvbddbgdgb

**Skipper: **entonces en marcha

**En la entrada del zoológico del central park**

_Skipper, Kowalski y rico aun sabiendo que podía ser una posible trampa fueron a tal lugar, al llegar de la nada pareció el encapuchado _

**Skipper: **quien encapuchado, ya estamos aquí, que quieres

**Encapuchado:** nada importante, es solo que, tiene 2 días para descubrir el secreto

**Kowalski:** cual secreto

**Encapuchado:** de quién soy yo

**Rico:** LALKKSDKDFSFSFSGFB

**Encapuchado: **si no descubre quien soy yo, en las próximas 48 horas, matare a todo el zoológico salvajemente sin que ustedes puedan detenerme

**Skipper:** ESTAS ENFERMO

**Encapuchado:** en todos los zoológico que e ibo me han dicho eso

**Kowalski:** QUE, este no es el primero

**Encapuchado:** No es el primero, y ni tampoco será el último

**Rico:** LSKKDSKGFKGDHETHET

**Encapuchado: **recuerde, 48 HORAS, HASTA NUNCA PINGÜINOS

_Luego al encapuchado se le cae algo de su capucha y después sin prestar atención, el encapuchado se va con una risa malvada_

**Kowalski: **miren, se le cayó algo al encapuchado

**Skipper:** que es Kowalski

_Los pingüinos ven que era nada más y nada menos que la corona de julien _

**Rico:** NO PUEÑE SER, ECHE ES CHULIEN

**Kowalski:** Esla corona de julien

**Skipper:** lo sabía era julien

**Kowalski:** y ahora que hacemos skipper

**Skipper:** ir por julien

**En el habitad de los lémures**

_Los pingüinos llegan enojados con julien_

**Julien: **y ahora que les pasa monjas

**Mort:** porque están enojados con los pies

**Maurice:** esto no terminara bien

**Skipper: **TU MATAS A JULIO

**Julien: **NO, porque razón mataría a mi hermano

**Rico:** LASKDKKFDSFF

**Julien:** tal vez, pero yo no lo hice

**Kowalski:** no te hagas julien, TU ERES EL ENCAPUCHADO

**Julien:** NO…, yo no soy ningún encapumado

**Encapuchado: **_(voz)_ME LLAMARON

**Julien: **QUE RAYOS FUE ESO

Skipper: hay no, ES EL ENCAPUCHADO

Mort: EL ENCAPUMADO

_Entonces todo el mundo corre por sus vida, pero julien todavía no entendía que pasaba, de repente apareció el encapuchado por la espalda a julien, julien se queda muy asustado al escuchar el sonido de la moto sierra que escucho en su espalda, luego el encapuchado le empieza a descuartizar en pedacitos la espalda de julien, en eso todo el mundo se queda perturbado al ver como el encapuchado lograba su cometido al matar a julien, mientras julien gritaba de dolor todo lo que podía, luego el encapuchado termina al levantar a julien con la moto sierra aun encendida provocando que la moto sierra saliera perforando el estomago de julien por completo, ya se podía notar a julien que estaba bien muerto, pero al encapuchado no le importo y siguió descuartizando a julien con una siniestra risa , cuando skipper por sin pudo reaccionar intento detener al encapuchado, pero este como si nada sale de la escena del crimen, y skipper ve que el encapuchado había desaparecido _

**Mort: **_(llorando)_NOOOOO…, mataron a los pies

**Maurice: **no puedo ver esto

**Kowalski: **Pero qué?, entonces no era julien

**Skipper: **tal parece que no

**Rico: **LKSKAKFSKJGSDHHHHR

**Maurice: **BOLA DE LOCOS

_Entonces ven a lo lejos en el muro del habitad al encapuchado _

**Encapuchado: **recuerden esto tontos pingüinos, me gusta hacerlos pensar, y antes de que se completen los dos días estaré matando a los animales en un patrón, deben encontrar eres patrón y mi identidad antes de las próximas 37 horas o todos sufrirán las consecuencias

**Skipper:** DEJANOS ENPAZ ENCAPUCHADO

**Encapuchado:** recuerden, antes de la masacre, 37 HORAS

_Luego el encapuchado se va como si nada del lugar _

**Maurice: **NOO….. JULIEN, SKIPPER, LES AYUDARE A ATRAPAR A ESE MONSTRUO

**Skipper:** está bien Maurice, ocupamos tola la ayuda que podamos

**Rico:** LSKSADKDFSKJKDFSSDF

**Kowalski:** el encapuchado dijo que en las próximas 37 horas va a seguir un patrón, pero cual es

**Skipper:** tenemos 37 horas antes de que ese loco se vuelva más loco

**Mort:** por favor, que el monstruo pague por quitarme a los pies

**Skipper:** si mort, todos extrañaremos a julien

**Rico:** LDSKKADFFKFSDAD

**Maurice:** y ahora que hacemos

**Skipper:** debemos ir a la computadora de Alice,

**Maurice: **ALICE, ella se puede enterar en cualquier momento

**Kowalski:** o al menos de que en encapuchado ya se haiga encargado de ella

**Skipper:** no permitiré más esto, ese encapuchado se metió con el zoológico equivocado

**Kowalski:** también me acorde de cabo, está descansando en mi laboratorio, a lo mejor a despertó

**Skipper:** está bien, primero iremos por cabo y después a la computadora de Alice

_Entonces los pingüinos y los lémures fueron al habiatd de los pingüinos_

_**Continuara…. **_


	3. Chapter 3 no logramos nada de nada

**hola a todos los que leen mis fanfics, como estan?, XD, bueno aquí les traigo mas de quien rayos es el asesino, XP, y como de costumbre espero comentarios, X3 y recuerden que yo tengo como compasión con ningún personaje, LOL, y este capitulo es una advertencia de ello, XD, en fin, hasta pronto y nos vemos para la próxima, adiós. **

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

**En los pasillos del zoológico del central park**

_Estaban skipper, Kowalski y rico caminado como si nada pensando en quien podría ser el encapuchado, entonces los 3 pingüinos ven a cabo a lo lejos, cabo igual los ve y los saluda, pero de repente cabo ve al encapuchado que estaba sosteniendo una soga, este la suelta y estaba sosteniendo un boque de concreto que le cae a rico y rico termina aplastado, Kowalski queda muy asustado que no ve al encapuchado que estaba detrás de él, entonces él encapuchado le da a Kowalski en la cabeza con un cable pelado que estaba conectado a la corriente eléctrica, entonces como Kowalski estaba habiendo tierra, Kowalski muere electrificado, skipper enojado ataca al encapuchado pero este saca una espada que termina atravesando a skipper del estomago, luego el encapuchado saca un cuchillo y apuñala a skipper en el estomago todo lo que puede, cabo congelado por el miedo trata de escapar pero es acorralado por el encapuchado que se acercaba a él lentamente con su cuchillo en la mano, entonces cabo despierta_

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Los pingüinos llegaron a su habitad junto con los lémures y ven que cabo estaba despierto_

**Kowalski: **cabo, estas despierto

**Cabo:** si, tuve un sueño raro, pero nada importante

**Skipper: **que fue cabo

**Cabo:** no, no fue nada

**Kowalski:** bien tenemos poco tiempo

**Cabo:** como tiene?, para que

**Skipper:** es una larga historia cabo

**Mort:** LOS PIES MURIO

**Cabo:** QUE?, julien ESTA MUERTO

**Skipper:** seeee, pro tenemos que atrapar a ese maniático antes de que asesine a todo el zoológico, Kowalski cuanto nos queda

**Kowalski:** 35 horas

**Skipper:** perfecto

**Rico: **LADKADFKSKFSAGFBF

**Maurice:** y quien creen que podría ser el asesino

**Mort:** de seguro es clemson, vino para vengarse

**Skipper:** tal vez, pero debemos estar seguro, ese asesino es muy astuto

**Kowalski:** y también muy raro

**Skipper:** verdad que si

**En la oficina de alice **

_Los pingüinos de y los lémures van a tal lugar _

**Kowalski: **bien, no veo a alice en ningún lado

**Cabo:** quizás el asesino ya la asesino

**Skipper: **no digas tonterías cabo, ella se fue a unas vacaciones sorpresa

**Kowalski:** y como sabes eso

**Skipper:** hay un misterioso folleto de florida

_Y los 3 pingüinos ven un folleto de florida_

**Kowalski:** wow.., creo que es cierto

**Rico:** LACSKDVSKSVBDGBD

**Cabo:** y ahora que skipper

**Skipper:** pues no se, a ti que se te ocurre lémur

**Maurice:** pues podemos investigar en la computadora de alice

**Skipper:** si, quizás eso nos ayude

**Maurice:** MIREN QUE ES ESO

**Mort:** DONDE

**Maurice:** a… solo es clemson

**Los 4 pingüinos:** CLEMSON

_Entonces lo pingüinos y los lémures ven a clemson caminando misteriosamente en el zoológico del central park_

**Mort:** que esta haciendo el lémur malo aquí

**Maurice: **que no estaba en hoboken

**Skipper:** si, así es, la pregunta es, que esta haciendo aquí

**Kowalski:** yo creo que matando animales

**Cabo: **clemson es el asesino?

**Skipper:** eso tendría mucho sentido

**Maurice:** CLEMSON ES EL ASESINO

**Rico:** CHI, DFKAFKAGABGABG

**Mort:** si, vayamos con el encapumado

**Cabo:** si, antes de que mate a todo el mundo

**Skipper:** excelente, parece que te atrapados clemson

**En los pasillos del central park **

_Entonces los pingüinos y los lémures dejan de buscar pistas en la oficina de Alice y salen a buscar al encapuchado, y este de la nada aparece en la torre del reloj _

**Skipper:** MUY BIEN ENCAPUMADO

**Encapuchado**: wow…, acaso ya saben mi identidad, espero me sorprenda esta vez

**Maurice:** TU ERES CLEMSON,, SIEMPRE FUISTE CLEMSON, VERDAD CLEMSON,

**Mort:** SI, CLEMSON

**Cabo:** YA MUERTRATE CLEMSON, ESTAS MUY LOCO

**Encapuchado:** OOO… se refieren a este fulano

_Y luego el encapuchado deja ver algo que tenia en la mano y resulto ser la cabeza decapitada de clemson _

**Skipper: **PERO QUE

**Kowalski:** ESTO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO

**Encapuchado: **al parecer no soy ese tal clemson, apresúrense, les quedan 30 horas, ya desperdiciaron 18, que mal por ustedes, PERO YA TENGO QUE IRME, ADIOS TONTO

_Entonces el encapuchado se ríe y se va del lugar, los pingüino y los lémures estaban muy confundidos_

**Cabo:** ESTO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO

**Skipper:** ese encapuchado, MI LAS PAGARAS

**Kowalski:** ya asesino a 3 animales, julio, julien y clemson

**Maurice:** dice que el anda asesinando en un patrón, pero cual es

**Mort:** OIGAN, todos eran lémures

**Kowalski: **LO TENGO, el encapuchado anda matando lémures

**Skipper:** no creo que ese sea el patrón, nomas quedan Maurice y mort, pero ellos están con nosotros, y no nos matara a nosotros hasta que se completen las 30 horas

**Cabo:** skipper tiene razón, debemos encontrar otro patrón

**Rico:** LKDSJSGSFNFNGFH

**Kowalski:** PUES CLARO, ese es el patrón

**Skipper:** que pasa kowalski

**Kowalski:** julio, julien y clemson además de ser lémures, son primates

**Cabo:** PRIMA QUE?

**Kowalski: **PRIMATES, los lémures pertenecen a ella

**Maurice:** DARLA, darla es una primate, NO?

**Mort:** también los simios, phil y mason

**Kowalski:** tiene razón, pero a quien de ellos matara ahora

**Skipper:** de seguro a darla

**Cabo:** como lo sabes

**Skipper: **bueno, tenemos que salvar a alguien y no quedarnos parados

**Maurice:** no te entiendo

**Skipper:** ni yo, saben que ya ni sé que pensar

**Kowalski:** esto va de mal en peor

**Cabo: **mmm… y que tal si darla es el encapuchado

**Mort:** DARLA ES EL ENCAPUCHADO

**Cabo:** solo es una idea

**Maurice:** pues no se, cualquiera puede serlo

**Skipper:** si, hasta nosotros

**Rico:** LLSDVKFKDFDFFBBD

**Skipper:** LO SABIA, PHIL, DIGO MASON DIGO RICO ES EL ASESINO

**Mort:** por que te trabaste pingüino

**Skipper:** pues no se, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizas phil sea el asesino

**Cabo:** él no puede hablar

**Skipper:** o mason

**Kowalski:** esta todo el tiempo con phil

**Skipper:** O RICO, RICO ES EL ENCAPUMADO

**Rico:** LKDFJSFBFDH

**Cabo:** SKIPPER, RICO A ESTADO TODO EL TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS

**Skipper:** MMMM…, ES CIERTO, lo siento rico

**Rico:** NO HAY PROBLEMA

**Mort: **y ahora que hacemos

_Entonces escuchan unos gritos desde el habitad de los babuinos_

**Cabo:** QUE TAL A SALVAR A DARLA

**Skipper:** OK, SALVEMOS A DARLA

**Mort:** el encapuchado va a matar a darla

**Skipper:** no mientras este aquí

**Kowalski:** vamos pues, a ver que pasa

**En el habitad de los babuinos**

_Los pingüinos llegan a tal habitad y ven que no esta pasando nada_

**Darla:** OIGAN PINGUINOS, QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN NUESTRO HABITAD

**Skipper:** que no viste a un encapumado por aquí

**Darla:** NO, solo estamos haciendo nuestra rutina de baile y luego me tropecé con esta tonta roca

**Cabo:** ok, parece que aquí no paso nada

**Darla:** y por qué se preocuparon por mi, que acoso me ocultan algo

**Maurice:** no, claro que no

**Mort:** solo te protegemos de en asesino que tiene una misteriosa capucha y que mata en un aterrador patrón

**Darla:** seeeee, ahora que les pasa pingüinos psicópatas

**Kowalski:** bueno, tal parece que el encapuchado no a atacado por aquí, vámonos a casa

**Rico:** LALKFSKBGGSHR

**Skipper:** ahora que te pasa rico

**Darla:** que tiene el psicópata ahora

**Cabo:** DARLA CUIDADO

_Entonces cabo ve que una cuatrimoto estaba cayendo desde el cielo hasta el habitad de darla, cabo se lanza sobre darla ya estaba a punto de ser aplastada por la cuatrimoto, cabo pudo salvar a darla de tal accidente, pero las dos babuinas de darla quedaron aplastadas por la cuatrimoto del encapuchado, después el encapuchado con su cuatrimoto la enciende y en eso empieza a acelerar sin ir a ningún lado, al hacerse esto el encapuchado descuartiza a las babuinas hasta que solo quedaron trozos muy pequeños de estas, luego el encapuchado acelera y trata de atropellas a darla, pero es interrumpido ya que los 4 pingüinos se suben a la cuatrimoto del encapuchado, de repente el encapuchado salta de la cuatrimoto y los pingüino al ver que se van a estrellar contra una pared también saltan, después ven que el encapuchado ya estaba por irse_

Encapuchado: que lastima por su amigo mason, díganle un ultimo adiós, sí pueden

_El encapuchado se ríe y se va del lugar _

**Darla: **NOOOOOOOO…, ESTAN DEMENTES, LAS MATOOO..

**Cabo: **no, otras 2 muertes mas

**Kowalski: **se nos agota el tiempo

**Skipper: **ESE ENFERMO

**Mort: **digo que le dijéramos adiós a mason

**Kowalski: **MASON, pero por qué?, será acaso que el es el que sigue

**Darlos: **los quiero ayudar, ese demente pagara por lo que les hiso a mi compañeras

**Skipper:** bien vayamos a habitárosle a masón

**En un lugar oscuro y raro **

_Estaban el encapuchado y un misterioso cómplice entre las sombras, a ningun se le podía notar su identidad _

**?:** Estas seguro de lo que haces

**Encapuchado:** si, esos tontos nunca descubrirán mi identidad a tiempo

**?: **Te estas confiando mucho, recuerda lo qe te paso

**Encapuchado**: seeeee, no se volverá a repetir

**?**: Sabes faltan 28 horas para la nueva masacre, como te sientes EEE

**Encapuchado: **bien, pronto eres tontos pingüino no sabrá que los golpeo

**?: **Digo que si sigues así de confiado terminaras perdiendo

**Encapuchado:** sabes tengo todo esto bien calculado, además de que esos pingüinos nunca sabrán mi identidad y tampoco el patrón que ando siguiendo, nunca darán con nada

**?: **Eso mismo dijiste la ultima vez, y mira como terminaste

**Encapuchado:** pero esta vez es diferente, tengo a un cómplice entre ellos

**?: **Esta bien, solo espero que lemmy no los vaya a ayudar, o se te complicaran las cosas

**Encapuchado:** tranquilo, si ese lemmy se vuelve a interponer esta vez me desharé de el a como de lugar

**?**: Esta bien, solo no digas que no te lo advertí

**Encapuchado:** lo entre en muerte, y creo que ya es otra de que muera el próximo de mi lista _(risa malvada) _

_**Continuara… **_


	4. Chapter 4 tenemos a un asesino suelto

**_hola amigos, aqui les traigo mas de quien rayos es el asesino, XD, espero comentarios positivos, XP, en fin espero que lo disfruten los amantes del gore, ya que si no te gusta ni un poco el gore, entonces que rayos haces aqui?, X3, entonces me despido y hasta la próxima._**

******_ ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN _**

* * *

**En el habitad de los simios**

_Los pingüinos, lémures y darla llegaron a habitarle a masón de lo ocurrido_

**Skipper: **MASON, HAY UN ASESINO SUETO Y QUIERE MATARTE

**Mason:** a mi?, y por qué quiere matarme a mi?

**Cabo:** la verdad el nos dijo que tu eres el siguiente

**Mason:** eso es ridículo verdad phil, phil?, phil?, PHIL

_Entonces masón se da cuenta de que phil no esta_

**Mason:** y dónde demonios esta phi

**Darla:** quizás phil este escondido

**Kowalski:** no lo creo, phil no habla, de seguro anda haciendo algo

**Cabo:** Debemos encontrarlo y rápido

**Mason:** si, pero creo que eso no será necesario

**Rico:** PO QUE?, LLLBBAGBAGGB

**Skipper: **Que pasa masón

**Mason:** _(triste)_ phil esta muerto

**Maurice:** QUE?, pero como

**Mort:** ese encapumado es muy astuto

_Luego los pingüinos, los lémures y darla ven que phil estaba muerto, su cadáver estaba en el columpio de los simios todo lleno de heridas y cortes _

**Darla: **QUE NO DIJO QUE EL PROXIMO ERA MASON

**Kowalski: **si, esto no tiene ningún sentido

**Skipper:** ese demente, ahora que hará

**Mason: **demo preocuparme?

**Maurice: **si yo fuera ese demente, ya los hubiera matado a todos

**Mort:** quizás el demente sea masón

**Mason:** eso es ridículo, yo estoy muy vivo

_De repente aparece el encapuchado de la nada detrás de mason, inmediatamente decapita a mason _

**Encapuchado: **jejejejejeje, dije mason?, quise decir primero phil y después masón

**Skipper:** eses un maldito

**Encapuchado:** jejejejejeje, curiosamente todo el mundo me dice eso, ya me tengo que, y por cierto, les quedan 25 horas

_Después el encapuchado se retira_

**Cabo: **NOOOOOO… MASON

**Kowalski:** ese encapuchado ya mato a phil y mason

**Skipper:** ese loco, y ahora que hacemos

**Darla:** Que no tiene a alguien que nos pueda ayudar

**Maurice:** si, alguien súper genial

**Mort:** como un super héroe

**Cabo**: OIGAN Y QUE TAL LEMMY

**Skipper:** LEMMY?, ese loco?

**Kowalski:** porque no?, fue el que detuvo al doctor x

**Rico:** CHI, KDKDSKFSKJVFAFFEAEF

**Skipper:** está bien, llámenos a lemmy

**Kowalski:** OK?, tenemos teléfono en nuestro habiatd

**Mort: **yo vi uno el otro día

**Skipper:** Esta bien, a ver si podemos contactar a lemmy por teléfono

**Kowalski:** cabo llama tú

**Cabo:** y porque yo

**Kowalski: **tu eres el que mejor conoce a lemmy, llamalo

**Cabo**: ok, llamare a lemmy

_Entonces los pingüinos, los lémures y darla fueron a tal habitad _

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Después los pingüinos y los lémures entran a tal habitad pero darla que estaba a punto de entrar es detenida ya que se cierra la escotilla de la entrada, haciendo que darla no pudiera entrar y que los pingüinos y los lémures no puedan salir_

**Darla: **pero qué?, bien creo que mejor me voy

_**Adentro del habitad de los pingüinos**_

_Los pingüinos y los lémures estaban muy confundidos_

**Maurice:** y ahora que paso?

**Mort:** pasa algo malo

**Kowalski:** al parecer se cello la encodilla, nadie puede entrar y nadie puede salir

**Skipper:** ESTO ES MALO, ESE ENCAPUMADO PUEDE MATAR A CUALQUIERA AHORA MISMO, aunque ahora que lo pienso podría ser joey y por que pienso que es el

**Kowalski:** joey nunca seria, ese encapuchado es muy pequeño para que sea joey

**Skipper:** si, por eso me pareció ridículo

**Cabo:** y entonces que hacemos skipper

**Skipper: **no se, algo tememos de hacer

**Mort:** que tal llamar a lemmy

**Kowalski:** si, lemmy nos puede sacar de aquí

**Skipper:** está bien, llámalo

**Kowalski:** Ok, cabo tu turno

**Cabo:** está bien, yo lo llamo

_Entonces cabo llama por teléfono a lemmy, y curiosamente ese respondió y acepto, y dijo que iría lo más pronto posible_

**Cabo:** bien, ya llame a lemmy

**Skipper:** genial, ahora tenemos que esperar

_Luego de unos segundos_

**Mort:** YA ESPERAMOS BASTANTE

**Skipper:** yo también creo eso

**Kowalski:** y entonces que aremos

**Cabo:** que solo podemos esperar

**Rico:** chi, LKKDVSVSVV

**Skipper:** esto no me gusta

**En el habitad de joey**

_Joey estaba comiendo su paja tranquilamente, cuando escucha un extraño ruido pero el marsupial no hace caso y sigue comiendo, de repente ve al encapuchado con un cuchillo en la mano, joey de repente se enojo ya que no le gustan los visitantes, así que joey estaba por golpear al encapuchado, pero en eso el encapuchado salta y cae en la espalda de joey, y con el cuchillo empieza a cortar la escalpada del marsupial, joey intenta quitarse al encapuchado y lo logra, pero el encapuchado de repente saca un dardo tranquilizante y se lo lanza a joey que termina tranquilizándose por el tranquilizante, pero para desgracia de joey aun estaba despierto solo no se ponía mover, luego el encapuchado aprovecha para acercarse a joey, y le empieza a cortar el estomago y luego le empezó a sacar los órganos, se notaba que el encapuchado estaba disecando a joey han vivo, joey por tanto que intentaba no podía gritar, luego el encapuchado le muestra joey sus intestinos y luego se los quita del cuerpo, mas tarde el encapuchado con su cuchillo le corta las orejas y después con le clava el cuchillo en sus ojos , y finalmente joey murió de dolor y desangrado, y el encapuchado dando por finalizado con la muerte de joey decide marchase_

**En el habitad de los babuinos **

_Darla estaba en su habitad muy asustada, y trataba de olvidar el asunto del encapuchado, pero no podría ya que los cadáveres de sus compañeras seguían un en su habitad, darla no sabía que pensar, y solo quería esconderse hasta que todo este asunto pasara _

**Darla: **bien darla contrólate, esto no está pasando, sol oes un mal sueño

**Encapuchado:** _(voz)_ que?, pero si soy tan real como tu

_Darla al escuchar la voz del encapuchado se queda toda sorprendida_

**Darla: **TU, déjame ir, yo no te e hecho nada

**Encapuchado:** al parece no sabes con quien estas tratando babuina

**Darla:** podría ser tu secua, tu ayudante

_Entonces el encapuchado encaja su cuchillo en el brazo de la babuina y darla grita de dolor_

**Encapuchado**: esto contesta tu pregunta

**Darla. **ESTAS LOCO, deberás me quieres matar

**Encapuchado:** odio cuando se me escapa un víctima, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir

**Darla: **por favor, ayúdame, me estoy desangrando, te puedo ayudar

**Encapuchado: **QUE PARTE DE MUERTE NO ENTIENDES

_De repente el encapuchado le saca el cuchillo a darla y después en la herida de darla comienza a salir rápido la sangre_

**Darla: **QUE RAYOS ME ISITE

**Encapuchado: **te herí en una arteria muy importante, en tan solo unos segundos mas estarás más que muerta

**Darla: **MUERETE

**Encapuchado:** sabes, que iba a dejar desangrar, pero ya que me heriste mis sentimientos, si también tengo sentimiento, te torturare un poco antes de que te mueras con este taladro

**Darla:** PUBRETE

_Después darla cae débil al suelo y el encapuchado saca un taladro y comienza a taladra el cuerpo de darla hasta su muerte, luego el encapuchado se va de la aterradora escena_

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Los pingüinos estaban preocupados ya que la única forma de que se cerrada la escotilla era por adentro, ósea que había un traidor en el grupo_

**Skipper: **esto va de mal en peor, tal parece que hay un maldito traidro entre nosotros

**Kowalski:** pero quien podría ser el culpable

**Mort:** podría ser rico

**Rico:** OYE, LLBGRGBRBGRR

**Mort: s**olo primeaba rico

**Maurice:** esto me da igual, solo quiero que el encapuchado pague por lo que le hiso a julien

**Cabo: **oigan ya poso mucho tiempo

**Skipper:** Kowalski, cuánto tiempo nos queda

**Kowalski:** como 20 horas más o menos

**Skipper:** increíble

**Mort: **y cuando llega lemmy

**Cabo:** yo diría que…

_De repente en la escotilla de arriba se escucha una explosión que destruye toda la entrada de arriba_

**Cabo:** QUE AHORA

**Mort:** GENIAL

_En eso lemmy tendrá al habitad de los pingüinos_

**Lemmy: **alguien me extraño acaso

**Skipper:** O, hola lemmy

**Lemmy:** hola skipper y compañía, y ahora que paso

**Kowalski:** tenemos un asesino suelto

**Lemmy:** porque siempre me tocan los asesinos locos, pero beuno a ver que puedo hacer

**Skipper:** bien, debemos detener al encapuchado lo mas antes posible

**Cabo:** tenemos 20 horas antes de que el asesino mate a todos al azar

**Maurice:** debemos encontrar la identidad y el patrón del asesino, LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE

**Lemmy:** mmmm…. Ya veo, creo que todo estará bien dentro de poco

**Cabo:** lemmy y ahora que hacemos

**Lemmy:** decien que hay traidor entre nosotros no?

**Skipper:** si?, pro que lo dices

**Lemmy:** supongo que no han señalado culpadles ni de broma, seito

Kowalski: la verdad si

**Lemmy:** quien?, quien es

**Mort**: fue el pingüino psicópata

**Kowalski:** y porque estas tan interesado en rico

**Lemmy:** Ya me he topado con el encapuchado, se cómo piensa, aunque nunca súpe su verdadera identidad

**Skipper:** entonces sabes cuál es el patrón que sigue el encapuchado siento lemmy

**Lemmy:** Por desgracia es cierto

**Cabo:** entonces sabes quién es el próximo

**Mort:** OWOW…, quien es el próximo tejón

**Lemmy:** bien el mas provoque que sea el próximo en morir es _(serio)_ rico

**Los demás**: RICO

**Rico:** QUE?, Y YO PO QUE?

_**Continuara…. **_


	5. Chapter 5 el patrón

_**hola de nuevo lectores que leen mis fic, XP, bueno perdón por la tardanza, pero es que aquí nadie comenta, y pues por eso se me olvida que tengo una cuenta aquí, XD, en fin, el pasado es pasado, y ahora a lo nuestros, espero que disfruten el fic tanto como yo, XD.**_

_****__ATENCIÓN__**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_**  
**

* * *

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Rico al escuchar que él era el siguiente comienza a asusta mucho y comienza a negar lo que escucho _

**Rico: **NO…, KKFJBGJBGJBGBGSGVB, YO NO PUEÑO SER EL JEGUIENTE, DEBE SER OCHO, SOY UN AVE, NO…, YO NO MORIR, ESTAR DEMENTE, LOCO…

**Lemmy:** basta rico, no ocupamos actitudes negativas, solo le estas asiendo las cosas más fácil al encapuchado

**Rico:** NO…., ÑO ME VOY

**Cabo:** RICO ESPERA

**Skipper:** BASTA RICO, CONTROLATE

**Rico:** ÑOOOO, YO VIVIR

**Maurice: **es obvio que rico se volvió más loco

**Mort:** esto no terminara bien

**Skipper:** rico vamos, no te descontroles, ya verás que todo se resolverá

**Rico: **NOOOO…, MI VIVIR, QUERER VIVIR

**Skipper:** RICO POR FAVOR, ya contrólate

**Lemmy:** es inútil skipper_, (serio)_ perdimos a rico

_Rico que estaba muy asustado al saber que él era el siguiente, decide salir de ahí, skipper intenta detenerlo pero es detenido por lemmy, skipper al principio se enoja con lemmy, pero lemmy sabia que rico ya estaba muerto, skipper se levanta y estaba a punto de ir por rico, pero cuando rico ya estaba en la parte de arriba del habitad es atravesado en el estomago por una varilla de acero, provocando que aquel pingüino gritara de dolor, cuando skipper logra salir afuera, skipper ve como rico explotaba en mil pedazos llenando el lugar de sangre, skipper se quedo sorprendido ya que pudo morir al tratar de detener a rico, finalmente skipper vio como el encapuchado se retiraba del lugar como si nada, después skipper seguida con los demás_

**Skipper**_**: **__(triste)_ rico ha muerto

**Cabo: **_(triste)_ NOOO…, RICO NO…

**Kowalski:** _(triste)_ bueno, sabíamos que algo así podía suceder

**Maurice: **ESTO ESTA MUY MAL

**Mort:** _(llorando)_ EL PINGÜINO PSICOPATA MURIO

**Lemmy: **BASTA, este no es momento para eso, debemos permanecer firmes y constantes, recuerden que el enemigo sigue asechando en las sombras

**Skipper:** Y TU QUIEN TE CREES

**Kowalski:** dices conocer el patrón, Y CUAL ES, SEÑOR SABELOTODO

Lemmy. QUE ESTAN CIEGOS O QUE, dígame una lista de todos los que han muerto

Skipper: bueno pues, julio, julien, clemson, phil, mason, Joey, darla y rico

**Lemmy: **y ahora dígame a quieres han culpado de ser el encapuchado

Maurice: pues este a julien, clemson, phil, mason, Joey, darla y resientemente a rico

**Mort:** ADEMAS DE DABA Y BING

**Lemmy: **SEEEEE…, notan algo hay

**Skipper:** UN MOMENTO, AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO

**Kowalski:** _(desilusionado)_ no comprendo como pude ser tan ciego

**Cabo:** lo siento Kowalski, te comprendo

**Lemmy: **es patrón del encapuchado es….

**En el escondite del encapuchado **

_Estaba Marlene amarrada de brazos y pies a una silla sobre una plataforma en medio de un cubo donde las paredes eran de un vidrio resistente, Marlene despierta y estaba algo confundida no podía recordar nada, pero entonces Marlene le empieza a tener dolor de cabeza y finalmente comienza a recordar algo antes de aparecer en esa situación _

**_Flashback_**

**En el habitad de la nutria **

_Marlene estaba ordenando su hogar, y en ese momento estaba acomodando un cuadro_

**Marlene: **perfecto, pero pudo quedar mejor

_Luego Marlene ve que en el tocador una cajita que por alguna razón no logro reconocer, y Marlene toma cierta cajita_

**Marlene: **_(confundida)_ y esta caja?, no recuerdo a verte puesto aquí, de seguro alguien me anda jugando una broma, en fin ya es tarde, ya es de dormir

_Después Marlene se mira una última vez en el espejo y de repente Marlene vio en el espejo una silla mecedora a lo lejos, Marlene se asustada y voltea y ve a esa silla mecedora, entonces Marlene se acerca a ella_

**Marlene: **pero que?, ok, no recuerdo a ver puesto una silla mecedora, la verdad ni siquiera recuerdo a ver conseguido una silla mecedora, esto esta raro

_Después Marlene mueve la silla mecedora y la guarda en un lugar de forma que no se viera a simple vista, en eso Marlene vuelve a verse en el espejo y se mira y se toca la frente ya que pensaba que algo malo le estaba pasando en su cabeza, entonces Marlene deja de verse a la frente en el espejo y al hacer eso ve que la silla mecedora estaba devuelta en el lugar donde estaba antes de que Marlene la moviera además de que se estaba moviendo sola, Marlene inmediatamente al ver esto se voltea y no ve nada, Marlene se vuelve a mirar en el espejo y pensaba que si estaba pasando algo malo, entonces Marlene comenzó a pensar en salir de hay, pero en eso ve que su reflejo movió la ceja por si solo, lo que provoca que Marlene salte del susto y caiga al suelo, luego Marlene se vuelve a levantar y a mirarse nuevamente en el espejo pero esta vez no paso nada, Marlene comenzó a creer que si estaba pasando algo extraño o que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, en eso se vuelve a mirar atentamente al espejo y luego asustada vio como su reflejo le comenzó a sonreír sin que Marlene sonriera y después su reflejo le cierra un ojo y luego lo vuelve a abrir rápidamente, entonces Marlene comienza a caminar Asia atrás tratando de llegar así a la salida, pero termina topándose con el encapuchado, finalmente Marlene termina gritando y el encapuchado deja inconsciente a Marlene _

_**Fin del **_**_Flashback _**

_Entonces Marlene comienza a ver alguien encapuchado al otro lado del cristal_

**Marlene: **quien eres tu?

**Encapuchado:** todavía no puedo decir mi identidad, pero me puedes llamar encapuchado, ya que pues ando llevando una capucha y no soy bueno con los nombres

**Marlene: **ok?, TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE POR QUE RAYOS ANDO AQUÍ

**Encapuchado: **o si, estas aquí ya que ocupaba a un rehén, según mis planes y tu huiste la que escogí al final, y felicidades por despertar, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar

**Marlene:** Bien, Y QUE RAYOS QUIERES QUE HAGA

**Encapuchado: **morir

**Marlene:** QUE?, DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO

**Encapuchado:** todos en el zoológico del central park, de seguro ya sabrás a cual me refiero, esta por morir en 10 horas

**Marlene: **ESTAS LOCO, QUE GANAS CON MATAR A TODOS

**Encapuchado: **ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITA PERRA, YO TAMBIEN TENGO MI VIDA EN JUEGO, esto no se trata solo de mí, mi patrón es el que esta a cargo de eso, cuestiono las razones de mi jefe, PERO YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA, estoy atrapado al igual que tu en esta TONTA MASACRA QUE PRONTO SE TORNARA MAS TRAGICA, y si quieres vivir lo mas que se pueda, TRATA DE PORTARTE BIEN CONMIGO, que esto solo esta comenzando

**Marlene: **quien se tu jefe?

**Encapuchado: **que parte de portarte bien, ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDES

**Marlene: **y en donde estoy

**Encapuchado: **estas atrapado en esta prisión de cristal súper duro, y por si no lo notaste hay una manguera bombeando agua en esa trampa mortal, en 9 horas el agua abra llenado todo el lugar donde estas, provocando que te ahogues, además de que hay una tapa que también en 9 horas sellara el lugar, y así se asegurara tu muerte además de que se convertirá en tu tumba

**Marlene: **y eso es todo, que no hay nada mas

**Encapuchado: **bien tienes 2 formas de sobrevivir, una es que tu salvador complete la tarea antes de las 9 horas antes mencionadas, la otra es por medio de un doloroso proceso, y como soy sé que es la mas probable que uses, te la explicare a detalle, veras que tu pie izquierdo esta algo mas movible que el derecho, es para que en algún punto puedas pisar aquel botón verde que esta en el suelo al oprimir tal botón con el pie, provocaras que una sierra eléctrica se mueva hacia ti por la espalda, eso te puede ser de utilizar o provocarte la muerte, ya que la sierra empiece a cortar las sogas que atan tus manos, deberás retirarlas rápidamente antes de que la cierra te corte las manos, una vez liberada tus manos veras que la cierra no se detendrá y terminara cortando la silla en dos, si por suerte logras salir en una pieza de la silla, ahora llegara tu paso final en tu pie estas amarrada con una cadenas, ahora deberás cortarte el pie ya sea con la sierra eléctrica o con los cuchillos que están por un lado, si acaso se te llegara a ocurrir la tontería de cortar las cadenas con la sierra eléctrica, yo la apagare y solo te quedaría una opción para cortarte el pie y ya cortado el pie solo deberás salir de tu prisión de cristal antes de que la tapa selle tu destino, además de que te tendrías que esperar hasta que el agua llenara lo suficiente del lugar para que puedas salir de hay y saltar a la libertad, pero basta de palabrerío sin sentido y esperemos a que el tiempo se acabe a ver que pasa, y tranquila ya que te quedan menos de 9 horas y además hay por allá un reloj

**Marlene: **ESTAS LOCO, QUE RAYOS TE PASA

**Encapuchado:** QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS O QUE, NO TE LO VOLVERE A REPETIR, y por si no lo sabes mi jefe nos anda vigilando con una cámara escondida, para que veas yo también estoy en juego, solo que de diferente forma

**Marlene: **DESGRACIADO, no me importa tu situación, SOLO QUIERO SLAIR DE AQUÍ

**Encapuchado: **pues a mi parecer no entiendes la situación, desde cuando ya comenzó a la masacre, y te lo voy a mostrar pero, ESTO NO ERA NADA COMPARADO CON LO QUE VENDRA EN 10 HORAS, como estas por presenciar, no te gustaría se julien, clemson, darla, phil, mason, Joey o rico, ellos ya están muertos, deberías agradecer por seguir con vida

**Marlene: **QUE?, todos ellos están, están, están, muertos?

**Encapuchado: **si no me crees déjame mostrártelo, alguien me ayudo a gravas las muertes de tus amigos

_Entonces el encapuchado muestra en la pantalla las muertes de los antes mencionados, para que Marlene pudieras verlos morir_

**_Flashback_**

**La muerte de julien **

_Entonces todo el mundo corre por sus vida, pero julien todavía no entendía que pasaba, de repente apareció el encapuchado por la espalda a julien, julien se queda muy asustado al escuchar el sonido de la moto sierra que escucho en su espalda, luego el encapuchado le empieza a descuartizar en pedacitos la espalda de julien, en eso todo el mundo se queda perturbado al ver como el encapuchado lograba su cometido al matar a julien, mientras julien gritaba de dolor todo lo que podía, luego el encapuchado termina al levantar a julien con la moto sierra aun encendida provocando que la moto sierra saliera perforando el estomago de julien por completo, ya se podía notar a julien que estaba bien muerto, pero al encapuchado no le importo y siguió descuartizando a julien con una siniestra risa , cuando skipper por sin pudo reaccionar intento detener al encapuchado, pero este como si nada sale de la escena del crimen, y skipper ve que el encapuchado había desaparecido._

**La muerte de clemson **

_Clemson estaba en el zoológico de central park y no en hoboken ya que quería vengarse de julien y los pingüinos por impedirle ser el nuevo rey de los lémures y haberlo mandado a hokoben, pero sus planes son interrumpidos ya que el encapuchado había noqueado a clemson y luego el encapuchado le corto la cabeza y dejo su cuerpo en la carretera dónde fue aplastado por un camión a alta velocidad_

**La muerte de la compañera de darla**

_Entonces cabo ve que una cuatrimoto estaba cayendo desde el cielo hasta el habitad de darla, cabo se lanza sobre darla ya estaba a punto de ser aplastada por la cuatrimoto, cabo pudo salvar a darla de tal accidente, pero las dos babuinas de darla quedaron aplastadas por la cuatrimoto del encapuchado, después el encapuchado con su cuatrimoto la enciende y en eso empieza a acelerar sin ir a ningún lado, al hacerse esto el encapuchado descuartiza a las babuinas hasta que solo quedaron trozos muy pequeños de estas, luego el encapuchado acelera y trata de atropellas a darla, pero es interrumpido ya que los 4 pingüinos se suben a la cuatrimoto del encapuchado, de repente el encapuchado salta de la cuatrimoto y los pingüino al ver que se van a estrellar contra una pared también saltan, después ven que el encapuchado ya estaba por irse._

_**Muerte de phil **_

_Phil estaba tranquilamente en su columpio cuando de repente algo lo empuja de eso y phil cae en el suelo, entonces resulto ser el encapuchado que le disparo al podre chimpancé en las piernas y en los brazos, en eso phil intento escapar pero el encapuchado comenzó a cortar su cuerpo con el cuchillo hasta que el encapuchado se arto de estar cortar a phil con su cuchillo, después el encapuchado decide terminar ya con la vida del chimpancé disparándole en la cabeza, y finalmente el encapuchado deja a phil en aquel columpio que estaba antes de su muerte _

_**Muerte de mason **_

_De repente aparece el encapuchado de la nada detrás de mason, inmediatamente decapita a mason._

**Muerte de Joey **

_Joey estaba comiendo su paja tranquilamente, cuando escucha un extraño ruido pero el marsupial no hace caso y sigue comiendo, de repente ve al encapuchado con un cuchillo en la mano, joey de repente se enojo ya que no le gustan los visitantes, así que joey estaba por golpear al encapuchado, pero en eso el encapuchado salta y cae en la espalda de joey, y con el cuchillo empieza a cortar la escalpada del marsupial, joey intenta quitarse al encapuchado y lo logra, pero el encapuchado de repente saca un dardo tranquilizante y se lo lanza a joey que termina tranquilizándose por el tranquilizante, pero para desgracia de joey aun estaba despierto solo no se ponía mover, luego el encapuchado aprovecha para acercarse a joey, y le empieza a cortar el estomago y luego le empezó a sacar los órganos, se notaba que el encapuchado estaba disecando a joey han vivo, joey por tanto que intentaba no podía gritar, luego el encapuchado le muestra joey sus intestinos y luego se los quita del cuerpo, mas tarde el encapuchado con su cuchillo le corta las orejas y después con le clava el cuchillo en sus ojos , y finalmente joey murió de dolor y desangrado, y el encapuchado dando por finalizado con la muerte de joey decide marchase._

_**Muerte de darla**_

_Darla estaba en su habitad muy asustada, y trataba de olvidar el asunto del encapuchado, pero no podría ya que los cadáveres de sus compañeras seguían un en su habitad, darla no sabía que pensar, y solo quería esconderse hasta que todo este asunto pasara_

Darla:bien darla contrólate, esto no está pasando, sol oes un mal sueño

Encapuchado: _(voz)_ que?, pero si soy tan real como tu

_Darla al escuchar la voz del encapuchado se queda toda sorprendida_

Darla:TU, déjame ir, yo no te e hecho nada

Encapuchado: al parece no sabes con quien estas tratando babuina

Darla: podría ser tu secua, tu ayudante

_Entonces el encapuchado encaja su cuchillo en el brazo de la babuina y darla grita de dolor_

Encapuchado: esto contesta tu pregunta

LOCO, deberás me quieres matar

Encapuchado: odio cuando se me escapa un víctima, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir

Darla:por favor, ayúdame, me estoy desangrando, te puedo ayudar

Encapuchado:QUE PARTE DE MUERTE NO ENTIENDES

_De repente el encapuchado le saca el cuchillo a darla y después en la herida de darla comienza a salir rápido la sangre_

Darla:QUE RAYOS ME ISITE

Encapuchado:te herí en una arteria muy importante, en tan solo unos segundos mas estarás más que muerta

Darla:MUERETE

Encapuchado: sabes, que iba a dejar desangrar, pero ya que me heriste mis sentimientos, si también tengo sentimiento, te torturare un poco antes de que te mueras con este taladro

Darla: PUBRETE

_Después darla cae débil al suelo y el encapuchado saca un taladro y comienza a taladra el cuerpo de darla hasta su muerte, luego el encapuchado se va de la aterradora escena_

**Muerte de rico**

_Rico que estaba muy asustado al saber que él era el siguiente, decide salir de ahí, pero cuando rico ya estaba en la parte de arriba del habitad es atravesado en el estomago por una varilla de acero, provocando que aquel pingüino gritara de dolor, finalmente el encapuchado le mete en el estomago de rico una potente bomba que rico no pudo soportar y termina explotando en mil pedazos, llenado el lugar de su sangra._

_**Fin del **_**_Flashback_**

_Después de que Marlene viera con sus propios ojos las muerte de julien y los demás, ella ya no sabia que pensar_

**Encapuchado: **que te pasa Marlene, te comió la lengua el gato, _(se ríe)_, y por si no te has dado cuenta, estas muertes tuvieron un patrón, y por si no tienes la mínima idea de cual es el patrón es muy simple, no podía dejar que animales inocentes fueran culpados por se yo, así que matándolos me aseguraba de que esos tontos pingüinos o los lémures dejaran de pensar de que él era yo, y si culparon a alguno de broma o por accidente o por x motivo, ni modo, de todos modos todos morirán tarde o temprano, aunque al jefe le gusta que sea temprano, y ahora Marlene ponte cómoda, QUE ESTO SOLO A COMENZADO _(risa malvada)._

_**Continuara… **_


	6. Chapter 6 repasando los echos

**_bien lectores que leen mis fic, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, obviamente, y perdón por si parece puro relleno, pero así es la historia, XD, suerte y espero que descubran quien el asesino, y pronto, XD. _  
**

**__****_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado ya que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, además de que rico había muerto _

**Cabo: **y ahora que hacemos, skipper tiene alguna idea de que vamos hacer

**Skipper:** no, se me acabaron las opciones

**Kowalski: **entonces si el patrón es que el encapuchado mataba a cada sospechoso de ser el por mas ridículo que sonase, por que rayos no se ocurrió

**Maurice: **esto esta muy mal, ya solo nos quedan 8 horas

**Mort:** en 8 horas comenzara la masacre

**Lemmy:** BASTA, estoy pensando, debe de hacer una forma de detenerlo, pero como

**Skipper: **CREES QUE TODO DEPENDE DE TI, un compañero a muerto, Y TU PIENSAS EN SEGUIR COMO SI NADA

**Lemmy:** SI, de que sirve parar, solo le estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, nos quedan 8 horas y tu te quedas parado sin hacer eso, no entiendo como es que tu eres el líder

**Skipper:** con que, CUESTIONAS MI AUTORIDAD VERDAD

**Cabo:** BASTA, LOS DOS, no hay porque pelear, podemos llevarnos bien, tenemos que resolver esto juntos

**Skipper:** cabo, entonces dile al señor arrogancias que coopere un poco

**Lemmy:** lo dice el que ni en 40 horas logro hacer gran cosa

**Skipper:** BASTA, AHORA SI VAS A VER

_Entonces skipper iba a golpear a lemmy pero es detenido por los demás_

**Kowalski:** basta skipper, pelearnos no resolverá nada

**Cabo**: skipper no vallas por el camino de la violencia

**Maurice**: quizás lemmy sea desesperante, pero puede ayudarnos

**Mort:** a mi me cae bien el tejón

**Skipper:** ENSERIO?, o no sabia que el mundo estaba muy irónico últimamente

**Cabo: **a que te refieres con eso skipper

**Skipper:** sobre todo tu cabo, que no te agravan los tejones, pero desde que llego lemmy, te has sentido más seguro que antes

**Cabo:** bueno, es que, a lemmy ya lo conozco

**Skipper:** SEEEE…, todo el mundo esta muy irónico últimamente

**Lemmy: **sobre todo tu skipper, eres el líder, y el primero que pierde la cabeza, que irónico…

**Skipper:** SI QUIERES PELEA, TE LA DARE

**Cabo:** skipper cálmate, no es momento para estarnos peleando

**lemmy: **si tanto quieres, entonces será mejor que me vaya

**skipper:** ESO SI, BETE, FUE UN GRAN ERROR LLAMARTE

**kowalski: **no lemmy, skipper no sabe lo que dice

**Maurice:** a mi me da igual lo que hagan

**mort:** el tejón se enojo

_Luego lemmy sale de hay sin mirar atrás, y todos se le quedan viendo a skipper_

**Skipper: **QUE?, el comenzó

**Kowalski:** 8 horas, y todavía no tenemos a nadie

**Cabo:** pero ahora que sabemos el patrón, aunque ya no podemos culpar a nadie libremente

**Kowalski: **NO ME PRESIONES OK

**Skipper:** ese lemmy ya vera, le demostraremos que si podemos resolver esto

**Maurice: **y como vas a hacer eso pingüino

**Skipper:** pues no se, intuición, suerte, NO SE COMO, PERO RESOLVERE EST COMO DE LUGAR

**Mort: **estamos perdidos

**Cabo: **skipper, crees que vallamos a morir

**Skipper: **no lo se cabo, esperemos que no

**En el habitad de las nutrias**

_Lemmy llega a tal lugar _

**Lemmy: **mmm…, tal parece que no hay ningún nutria por aquí, que curioso que sus cosas estén aquí, o tal vez se la llevaron, eso es, bien si no me equivoco, el encapuchado llevaron a la Marlene a su escondite, pero la pregunta es, para que, bien no importa, si mis cálculos son correctos, creó saber donde esta Marlene, en fin, voy a ver si tengo razón

_Entonces lemmy sale corriendo de hay _

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Los pingüinos seguían intentando descubrir al encapuchado_

**Kowalski: **RAYOS, no logro encontrar la identidad del encapuchado, pareciera que es el maestro del disfraz

**Maurice:** ese lemmy, no me cayo bien

**Mort:** Es algo misterioso

**Cabo:** aunque tiene razón, skipper lemmy tiene razón

**Skipper:** así?, de que lado estas cabo

**Cabo:** pues ahora que lo pienso, pues

**Skipper:** LO SABIA, cabo tienes que estar único con nosotros, tenemos que resolver esto junto a como de lugar

**Cabo:** pero skipper, si mal lo recuerdo, todo los que acusamos de ser el encapuchado, murieron

**Skipper:** así, a ver

**_Flashback_**

**En lo zouvenir**

**Julien: **yo no soy ningún homi que cocha?

**Marlene:**acéptalo julien, no querías a tu hermano, asi que lo mataste

**Joey:**si, todos querían a ese amigable lémur, hasta a joey le cayó bien

**Mason:** julien, lo que hiciste fue muy horrible

**Darla: **ese un monstruo julien, no, eres peor que un monstruo

**Julien:** ya les dije que yo no mate a mi hermano, de seguro fue un asesino

**Becky:**y seguramente le asesino empieza con J

**Stacy:**verdad, J-ulien

**Julien**:BASTA, no tolerare que me estén insultando de esta manera

**Rico**:ALSKKDKDFKFSFS

**Skipper:**si, aunque la evidencia apunta a julien, investigaremos este caso

**Cabo:**aunque el caso está algo feo

**Kowalski:**pero además de esto, no hay mas evidencia, como rayos resolveremos el caso

**Skipper:**no se, de seguro aparecerá algo

**Marlene:**y que planean hacer

**Skipper:**descubrí al asesino a toda costa

**Kowalski:**pero quien es el asesino?

**Skipper:**es lo que vamos a averiguar Kowalski

**Después de la batalla con el encapuchado **

_Luego al encapuchado se le cae algo de su capucha y después sin prestar atención, el encapuchado se va con una risa malvada_

**Kowalski:**miren, se le cayó algo al encapuchado

**Skipper:** que es Kowalski

_Los pingüinos ven que era nada más y nada menos que la corona de julien_

**Rico:** NO PUEÑE SER, ECHE ES CHULIEN

**Kowalski:** Esla corona de julien

**Skipper:** lo sabía era julien

**Kowalski:** y ahora que hacemos skipper

**Skipper:** ir por julien

_**Fin del **_**_Flashback_**

**Cabo:** recuerdan, y luego julien murió

**Kowalski: **cierto, pero en que nos ayuda

**Maurice:** si, y después mort y yo culpamos a clemson, lo recuerdan

**Mort:** si, aunque clemson ya no volverá a molestarnos

**_Flashback_**

**En la oficina de alice**

_Los pingüinos de y los lémures van a tal lugar_

**Kowalski: **bien, no veo a alice en ningún lado

**Cabo:** quizás el asesino ya la asesino

**Skipper: **no digas tonterías cabo, ella se fue a unas vacaciones sorpresa

**Kowalski:** y como sabes eso

**Skipper:** hay un misterioso folleto de florida

_Y los 3 pingüinos ven un folleto de florida_

**Kowalski:** wow.., creo que es cierto

**Rico:** LACSKDVSKSVBDGBD

**Cabo:** y ahora que skipper

**Skipper**: pues no se, a ti que se te ocurre lémur

**Maurice:** pues podemos investigar en la computadora de alice

**Skipper:** si, quizás eso nos ayude

**Maurice:** MIREN QUE ES ESO

**Mort:** DONDE

**Maurice:** a… solo es clemson

**Los 4 pingüinos:** CLEMSON

_Entonces lo pingüinos y los lémures ven a clemson caminando misteriosamente en el zoológico del central park_

**Mort:** que esta haciendo el lémur malo aquí

**Maurice**:que no estaba en hoboken

**Skipper:** si, así es, la pregunta es, que esta haciendo aquí

**Kowalski:** yo creo que matando animales

**Cabo**: clemson es el asesino?

**Skipper:** eso tendría mucho sentido

**Maurice**: CLEMSON ES EL ASESINO

**Rico:** CHI, DFKAFKAGABGABG

**Mort:** si, vayamos con el encapumado

**Cabo:** si, antes de que mate a todo el mundo

**Skipper:** excelente, parece que te atrapados clemson

**_Fin Flashback_**

**Cabo: **y después recuerdan esta parte, después de que el encapuchado nos mostrara la cabeza de clemson

**Maurice: si, yo si me acuerdo de eso**

**Mort: como olvidar eso**

**Skipper: y eso que tiene, nomas estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso **

**Kowalski**: PUES CLARO, ese es el patrón

**Skipper:** que pasa kowalski

**Kowalski**: julio, julien y clemson además de ser lémures, son primates

**Cabo:** PRIMA QUE?

**Kowalski**:PRIMATES, los lémures pertenecen a ella

**Maurice**: DARLA, darla es una primate, NO?

**Mort**: también los simios, phil y mason

**Kowalski:** tiene razón, pero a quien de ellos matara ahora

**Skipper:** de seguro a darla

**Cabo**: como lo sabes

**Skipper**:bueno, tenemos que salvar a alguien y no quedarnos parados

**Maurice**: no te entiendo

**Skipper**: ni yo, saben que ya ni sé que pensar

**Kowalski:** esto va de mal en peor

**Cabo:**mmm… y que tal si darla es el encapuchado

**Mort**: DARLA ES EL ENCAPUCHADO

**Cabo**: solo es una idea

**Maurice:** pues no se, cualquiera puede serlo

**Skipper:** si, hasta nosotros

**Rico:** LLSDVKFKDFDFFBBD

**Skipper:** LO SABIA, PHIL, DIGO MASON DIGO RICO ES EL ASESINO

**Mort:** por que te trabaste pingüino

**Skipper**: pues no se, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizas phil sea el asesino

**Cabo:** él no puede hablar

**Skipper:** o mason

**Kowalski**: esta todo el tiempo con phil

**Skipper**: O RICO, RICO ES EL ENCAPUMADO

**Rico:** LKDFJSFBFDH

**Cabo:** SKIPPER, RICO A ESTADO TODO EL TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS

**Skipper:** MMMM…, ES CIERTO, lo siento rico

**Rico:** NO HAY PROBLEMA

**Mort**:y ahora que hacemos

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Kowalski:** si es cierto, todos a los que culpamos murieron

**Skipper: **a que quiere llegar cabo

**Cabo:** no nada solo digo que

**Skipper:** si se les a olvidado, hay un misterioso asesino matando a nuestros amigos, y ustedes se quedan pensando en lo pasado, RICO A MUERTO Y USTEDES SE QUEDAN PARADOS SIN HACER NADA

**Cabo:** ahora que me acuerdo, no se supone que hay un traidor entre nosotros

**Maurice: **si, lo recuerdan

**Mort:** como olvidar eso

**_Flashback_**

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos y los lémures estaban muy confundidos_

**Maurice:** y ahora que paso?

**Mort:** pasa algo malo

**Kowalski:** al parecer se cello la encodilla, nadie puede entrar y nadie puede salir

**Skipper:** ESTO ES MALO, ESE ENCAPUMADO PUEDE MATAR A CUALQUIERA AHORA MISMO, aunque ahora que lo pienso podría ser joey y por qué pienso que es el

**Kowalski:** joey nunca seria, ese encapuchado es muy pequeño para que sea joey

**Skipper:** si, por eso me pareció ridículo

**Cabo:** y entonces que hacemos skipper

**Skipper: **no se, algo tememos de hacer

**Mort:** que tal llamar a lemmy

**Kowalski:** si, lemmy nos puede sacar de aquí

**Skipper:** está bien, llámalo

**Kowalski:** Ok, cabo tu turno

**Cabo:** está bien, yo lo llamo

_Entonces cabo llama por teléfono a lemmy, y curiosamente ese respondió y acepto, y dijo que iría lo más pronto posible_

**Cabo:** bien, ya llame a lemmy

**Skipper:** genial, ahora tenemos que esperar

_Luego de unos segundos_

**Mort:** YA ESPERAMOS BASTANTE

**Skipper:** yo también creo eso

**Kowalski:** y entonces que aremos

**Cabo:** que solo podemos esperar

**Rico:** chi, LKKDVSVSVV

**Skipper:** esto no me gusta

_Los pingüinos estaban preocupados ya que la única forma de que se cerrada la escotilla era por adentro, ósea que había un traidor en el grupo_

**Skipper: **esto va de mal en peor, tal parece que hay un maldito traidor entre nosotros

**Kowalski:** pero quien podría ser el culpable

**Mort:** podría ser rico

**Rico:** OYE, LLBGRGBRBGRR

**Mort: s**olo primeaba rico

**Maurice:** esto me da igual, solo quiero que el encapuchado pague por lo que le hiso a julien

**Cabo: **oigan ya poso mucho tiempo

**Skipper:** Kowalski, cuánto tiempo nos queda

**Kowalski:** como 20 horas más o menos

**Skipper:** increíble

**Mort: **y cuando llega lemmy

**Cabo:** yo diría que…

_**Fin del **_**_Flashback_**

**Cabo: **si es cierto, el traidor podría ser Maurice, mort, Kowalski, skipper

**Skipper:** O TU, CABO, nos estas señalando a todos, y si mal lo recuerdo el patrón era ese, señalando a la próximas victimas

**Kowalski: **HAY POR FAVOR, tenemos que estar unidos

**Skipper:** O quizás el traidor sea Kowalski, o los lémures

**Maurice: **esto no me gusta

**Mort:** _(llorando)_ por que Maurice, eres un traidor

**Maurice:** Yo no soy ningún traidor

**En el escondite del encapuchado**

_El encapuchado por medio de sus cámaras logra saber de que lemmy esta en el caso_

**Encapuchado: **NOOOOOO…, lemmy se entrometerá de nuevo

**?: **y entonces que vas a hacer, te dije que esto podía pasar, tal parece que estas perdido

**Encapuchado:** tranquilo jefe, toda esta bajo control

**?: **Mas te vale, o todo estará perdido, sobre todo tu

**Encapuchado: **bien lemmy, si quieres jugar, entonces te divertirás como nunca _(risa malvada) _

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7 recordando el inicio

_**hola otra vez lectores de mis fic, XP, ahora nos encontraremos con el mejor antagonista que e creado, alexander, XD, espero que les guste y que sigan disfrutando de mi historia, XD. **_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

**En el escondite del encapuchado **

_El encapuchado sabia que lemmy venia encamino, pero igual a él no le importo, Marlene estaba preocupaba ya que se le acababa el tiempo, Marlene solo podía mirar como pasaban los minutos en el reloj que el encapuchado le dejo a la vista_

**Encapuchado: **perfecto, en tan solo 3 horas, tu morirás, y dentro de 4 comenzara la masacra en el zoológico del central park

**Marlene: **JAMAS TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA

**Encapuchado: **cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no soy el malo, también ando atrapado en este maldito embrollo

**Marlene: **eso no cambia el hecho, por favor, YA SACAME DE AQUÍ

**Encapuchado: **BASTA, escúchame, puedo matarte cuando yo quiera, y si me sigues molestando, adivina que es lo que va a pasar, así que si quieres vivir estas ultimas 3 horas completas, compórtate y se una niña buena, ENTENDIDO

**Marlene**: como sea,igual tampoco hay nada bueno en la televisión

**Encapuchado: **escucha, te contare que fue lo que paso, a ver si me puedes comprender

**Marlene:** uuuuuuu…, esto se pondrá bueno, y como veras, NO TENGO OTRA COSA QUE HACER

**Encapuchado: **bien, todo comenzó hace unos cuantos años

_Flashback_

**En Madagascar **

_Después de que julien se fuera de Madagascar, julio y julio estaban enojados Ya que julien había dejado a cargo una lagartija en lugar de alguno de ellos_

**Julio: **no entiendo porque nuestro hermano dejo a una tonta lagartija a cargo

_**Julio: **_creo que nuestro hermano ni sabe que existimos

**Julio: **siii, a el solo le importa su tonta corona y ser el rey

_**Julio: **_un momento, por que nos llamamos igual

**Julio:** pues no se, cosas de la vida

_**Julio:**_esta bien, no es gran cosa

**Julio: **eso espero

_Entonces sin que su hermano sospechara, julio quería ser el rey de Madagascar a toda costa, y después fue a un lugar apartado de hay donde estaba completamente solo _

**En un lugar muy solitario **

_Julio estaba pensando en un plan para ser el nuevo rey de Madagascar, pero de la nada, apareció por hay un extraño lémur rojo con naranja y unos toques de negro_

**Julio: **quien rayos eres tu?

**Alexander: **yo soy Alexander, el lémur mas poderoso que conocerás y te e escuchado por casualidad, julio esperaba encontrarme a ti un día de estoy en un lugar sin nadie que nos moleste, y aquí estamos

**Julio: **ya, no tengo tiempo, ve al grano

**Alexander: **bien, tengo una propuesta que proponerte, y no es una propuesta de matrimonio

**Julio: **momentito, de que se trata tal trato

**Alexander: **soy un lémur de palabra, en fin, sé que quieres tener la corona de Madagascar, si te unes a mí, te confirmare que serás el próximo rey de Madagascar

**Julio: **mmm…., me convenciste, pero esto no tiene truco o algo por el estilo

**Alexander: **bueno pues si, pero sin eso esto no tendrá chiste

**Julio:** bueno eso si

**Alexander:** bueno ya, no tengo tu tiempo, tengo una agenda muy apretada, aceptas o no

**Julio:** pero no que si tenias tiempo para contar todo el rollo verdad

**Alexander: **bueno, me acorde de que tengo cosas que hacer, entonces que dices, aceptas o no, y dilo rápido

Julio: bueno, tengo que pensarlo, mmm…, hacer todo el trabajo yo o aceptar el siniestro trato que me da este sujeto que salió de la nada

**Alexander: **_(mirando su reloj)_ rápido

**Julio: **bien, ya lo pensé, y la respuesta ya es no, aunque me gustan los retos y los tratos siniestro, poro en fin, mi respuesta final es

_Entonces Alexander pisa a julio y después julio termina gritando por su pie adolorido _

**Julio: **MALTIDO, ESTO DUELE, SI….

_En eso Alexander le cierra la boca a julio_

**Alexander: **LISTO, ya dijiste que si

**Julio: **QUE?, pero no se vale, pido un reclamo

**Alexander: **lo siento, ya dijiste que si, y no hay vuelta a tras, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es matar a tu hermano gemelo, eso es todo, y seras el nuevo rey de Madagascar, y soy un lémur de palabra

**Julio: **julio, que eso es todo?, pero lo tengo que pensar, matar a mi hermano para convertirme en el rey de Madagascar, o salir corriendo por mi vida de aquí?, mmm… que difícil, no me decido

**Alexander: **basta, esto no es para elegir, lo matas por que lo matas, esto es si o si, y no intentes escapar, todos los que hicieron eso murieron

**Julio: **esta bien Alexander, matare a mi hermano

**Alexander**: perfecto, _(voz baja)_ todo esta saliendo como pensaba

watch?v=pxnkKETh30A

**En el cuarto de julio **

_Julio estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, entonces comienza a escuchar unos ruidos extraños que hacen que lo despierten _

_**Julio:**_que fue eso?

_Entonces julio se levanta y sale de su cama, comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y ve en el pasillo, en eso ve como una sombra se movía rápidamente, julio rápido cerro la puerta y se escuchaba como su corazón latía_

_**Julio:**_esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, es solo una pesadilla

_Después julio se tranquilizo un poco, pero le dieron ganas de ir al baño, y el baño estaba al otro lado del lugar_

_**Julio:**_esto tiene que ser una broma, bueno, no pasa nada, soy valiente, nos fantasmas no existen, solo son productos de tu imaginación, vamos si puedes, si puedes, solo tienes que pasar el siniestro pasillo en la oscuridad

_Luego julio abre lentamente la puerta y no ve nada, decide caminar por el oscuro pasillo lentamente, re repente cuando ya iba a medio pasillo julio cree que no fue nada y comienza a relajarse, pero esa eso no duro mucho, ya que la puerta de su cuarto que la había dejado abierta se cierra bruscamente, lo que provoca que julio volvió rápidamente y asustándolo, ya en esa situación julio estaba muy asustado y su corazón latía muy rápido _

_**Julio:**_tranquilízate julio, no es nada, no es nada, solo fue el viento, _(asustando) _solo es el viento, solo fue el viento

_Después julio se da cuenta de que las ventana estaba cerradas y que era imposible que el viento cerrara la puerta, o al menos tan fuerte como pasó la última vez_

_**Julio:**_ esto es, esto es raro, no julio, no hay por que temer, esto puede pasar, los fantasmas no existen, todo esto es producto de tu imaginación

_Entonces julio va a su cuarto y comienza a girar la perilla de la puerta, pero cuando la giro noto que estaba cerrada con candado, finalmente julio reconoció que si estaba pasando algo extraño en su casa, luego julio escuchan unos ruidos extraños que venían de abajo y que se aproximaban _

_**Julio:**_ok, creo que si existen los fantasma, ahora parece que TENGO QUE CORRER POR MI VIDA

_Después julio se echa a correr y pasando por la cocina, julio tropieza y en eso ve que los cuchillos especiales estaban en diferentes lugares a como el los había dejado, y por ultimo julio nota que el hacha estaba clavada en la pared donde decía: (julio, estas muerto) _

_**Julio:**_déjenme en paz, QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ

_De repente julio escucha el sonido de una motosierra, julio ve la puerta de salida y corre a ella, pero de esta puerta sale un extraño lémur que no se le notaba su identidad y tenia en las manos una motosierra a su medida _

_**Julio**_**: **QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU

_Julio comienza a retroceder caminando hacia atrás, pero el piso a donde iba estaba débil, por lo que al pisar tal piso, el piso se cae al suelo y julio termina colgando del borde sujetado con ambas manos, ya que estaba en un gran árbol, julio sabia que una caída desde esa altura seria la muerte _

_**Julio:**_ayuda, AYUDENME, NO POR FAVOR, DEJAME IR

_Entonces el extraño lémur se acerca a julio y con la motosierra comienza a cortar los dedos de julio, lo que provoca que julio grite de dolor y le salga sangre de los dedos, al final julio resbala la mano que le estaba sangrando y queda colgando del lugar de una mano _

_**Julio:**_MALDITO, QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU

_Re repente el extraño lémur se deja ver quien es y resulto nada mas ni nada menos que, el tal lémur de julio _

**Julio: **tu hermano

_Julio al ver que su atacante era su propio hermano se queda paralizado, y su hermano pisa al otro, Finalmente el brazo de julio ya estaba muy cansado y dolorido que ya no podía mas, por lo cual julio de repente se resbala, cayendo al suelo _

**Julio: **lo siento hermano

_Fin del Flashback_

_Marlene había escuchado todo lo que dijo el encapuchado, y finalmente llego a un importante conclusión _

**Marlene: **JULIO?

**Encapuchado: **NO ME LLAMES ASI, SOY EL ENCAPUCHADO, yo ya no tengo vida, ahora soy el encapuchado

**Marlene: **no puedo creer que el lémur que conocí hace 5 días eres tu

**Encapuchado: **CALLATE, recuerda que te puedo matar cuando yo quiera, y la verdad no te necesito

**Marlene: **pero como terminarte así, que te paso

**Encapuchado: **el maldito de Alexander me engaño

**Marlene: **Alexander?

**Encapuchado: **mi jefe, él es el verdadero malvado, pero yo no puedo hacer nada

**Marlene: **y como estuvo el asunto

**Encapuchado: **pues mira, no te tengo por que decir esto, pero para que veas todo lo que me hiso Alexander

_Flashback_

**En Madagascar **

_Alexander y julio estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar de la otra vez, y ya Alexander ya sabia que julio estaba muerto_

**Alexander: **felicidades julio, cumpliste tu primera tarea

**Julio: **si, si, entonces cuando me ara rey de Madagascar

**Alexander: **así claro, como no, serás el nuevo rey de Madagascar

_Luego de entre los arboles sale un lémur que era muy parecido a julio_

**Julio:** Y ese quien es

**Alexander: **eres tu, que, te dije que serias el nuevo rey de Madagascar, pero nunca te dije como

**Julio: **eso no se vale, ME ENGAÑASTE

**Alexander: **YO NO TE ENGAÑE, demás te me perteneces

_Después julio se enfada y le da un golpe a Alexander, pero solo lo atraviesa y julio cae al suelo_

**Julio: **QUE PASO, tu que eres

**Alexander: **descuida julio, al paso del tiempo te diré quien soy, pero por el momento solo tiene que saber, que ahora tu me perteneces, y al igual que yo, tu necesitas matar a otras criaturas y lo que quieres es seguir vivo

**Julio: **entonces, estoy atrapado , tengo que obedecerte

**Alexander:** al parecer, parece que ya estas entendiendo

_De repente Alexander mata al otro julio _

**Alexander: **y si piensas en traicionarme o me fallas, ya sabes que te pasara

_Fin del Flashback_

**Encapuchado: **y bien Marlene, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya solo te queda una hora

_En eso suena la alarma del lugar_

**Marlene: **QUE FUE ESO

**Encapuchado**_**: **__(serio)_ lemmy

_**Continuara….. **_


	8. Chapter 8 por fin te tengo

_**hola lectores que leen mis fics, nos volvemos a encontrar, XP, ya descubrieron quien es el asesino, por que las cosas se le estan complicando al encapuchado, en fin, muy pronto descubrirán la identidad del asesino, y sin mas que decirles, hasta la próxima, XD. **_

_********__ATENCIÓN__**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

**En el escondite del encapuchado **

_Marlene se queda mirando el reloj y ya solo faltaba 50 minutos antes de que su tiempo se acabara, además Marlene noto que el agua ya estaba como a su cintura, Marlene estaba preocupada ya que tenía que correr el riesgo que él dijo el encapuchado, tarde o temprano Marlene sabia que lo tenía que hacer, pero estaba asustada ya que podía morir, aunque obviamente si no lo hacía, era obvio que de todos modos moriría, entonces Marlene ve al encapuchado que estaba observando el monitor de su computadora, de repente al encapuchado se cae de su silla y comienza a gritar, después el encapuchado se levanta y se recarga con una mano en una de sus mesas, y se le podía notar que el encapuchado estaba temblando y se le notaba muy débil y pálido, entonces el encapuchado presiona un botón y una cortina que estaba en la pared se cae, y Marlene ve atreves del cristal con preocupación a los 4 patitos de mama cuak atrapados en una pequeña habitación y con una de las paredes que era de cristal por el cual se podían ver, jj, romana, Samuel y Bradley. _

**Marlene: **QUE, TAMBIEN METES A NIÑOS EN TUS SADICOS ASUNTOS

**Encapuchado: **_(con voz débil)_ así es, disfruta de la función Marlene, que pronto ser a tu turno

**Bradley: **AYUDENOS

**Samuel: **QUE ALGUIEN NOS SAQUE DE AQUI

**Romana: **TENGO MIEDO

**Jj: **tranquilos, averiguare la forma de sacarnos de aquí, Samuel ocupo tu ayuda, romana no tengas miedo, Bradley no te mentiré, quizás no salgamos vivos de esta, pero por lo menos lo intentaremos, julien dice que no hay nada que el poder del baile no pueda solucionar

**Bradley: **bailar?, y eso para que nos ayuda?, mover el cuerpo por última vez?

**Romana: **quiero a mi mami

**Samuel: **estamos perdidos

**Jj**: solo trato de mantener el orden, perder la cabeza no solucionara nada

**Encapuchado: **_(con voz débil)_ ya cállense partitos inútiles

_Entonces el encapuchado presiona un botón y el techo donde estaba Bradley se baja rápidamente, aplastando al podre patito contra el suelo, de repente romana que se asusto salta enzima de jj, y este la atrapa, Samuel enloquece y comienza a golpear el crista, romana y jj se quedaron paralizados y Samuel seguía golpeado el cristal y gritando como loco, después de eso el encapuchado se levanta y se le logro notar que ya estaba bien como antes_

**Encapuchado: **perfecto, hace tiempo que no le sacaba el relleno a alguien

**Marlene: **ESES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO

**Encapuchado: **porque, por hacer esto

_Luego en encapuchado nuevamente vuelve a oprimir un botón, y el techo donde estaba Samuel se baja de repente, y aplasta a Samuel, después el encapuchado termina riéndose _

**Encapuchado: **que divertido es esto, no lo crees Marlene

**Marlene: NO**, yo no lo veo así

**Encapuchado: **que mal,

Entonces el encapuchado ve una de las cámaras de seguridad y ve que lemmy ya había llegado a puerta

**Encapuchado: **_(voz baja)_ rayos, lemmy me arruinara mis planes, tengo que distraerlo y adelantar mis planes, BIEN MARLENE, liberare a jj y a romana, si oprimes el botón que te dije que estaba al lado de tu pie izquierdo, y que no quisiste oprimir ese botón hace tiempo

**Marlene: **maldito, LO VAS A PAGAR CASO

**Encapuchado: **NAAAA…., si me dieran una Moner por cada vez que me dijeran eso, entonces seria millonario, hace tiempo que llevo haciendo esto, esta no es la primera vez, y tampoco será la ultima

**Jj: **ese señor está loco

**Romana:** _(llorando)_ por favor señora, ayúdenos

**Encapuchado: **YA, cállense patitos

_En eso Marlene ve el botón en el piso, y con su pie trata de pisar dicho botón, pero al final, Marlene no pude hacer tal acto_

**Marlene: **no puedo

**Encapuchado: **NO, lastima, que pena por dejar morir a los patitos

_Luego a los patitos le comenzaron a salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, y el encapuchado acabo con la vidas de esos dos podre patitos al oprimir un botón, y ambos patitos terminaron como sus otros 2 hermano, en eso Marlene comenzó a salir lagrimas _

**Encapuchado: **no se que estas esperando Marlene, no puedes retrasar para siempre lo inevitable, es solo cuestión de tiempo

**Marlene: **MALDITO LOCO ENFERMO, ESCORIA DEL MUNDO, CONDENADO DESGRACIADO MISERABLE

**Encapuchado: **si claro, sabes quién mas va a morir por tus acciones, pues yo creo que, no lo sé, tal vea, mama cuak

_Entonces Marlene se impresiona, y el encapuchado se acerca a un manta que estaba cubriendo una silla, el encapuchado la quita y se ve a mama cuak sentada en la silla, y mama cuak estaba amarrada a silla, luego mama cuak despierta, y el encapuchado saca una pistola _

**Encapuchado: **sabes, podría matarla de un tiro, o podría hacerla sufrir, y no lo sé, creo que escogeré la, opción número, 2 o tu qué dices Marlene, la 2, igual pensé yo

**Marlene: **no lo hagas

**Encapuchado: **arrancarle la piel, gran idea Marlene, porque no se me ocurrió eso, ahora podre vivírteme más, o tu qué dices mama cuak

_Luego en encapuchado saca un cuchillo y mama cuak comienza se asusta y comienza a moverse todo lo que puede, entonces el encapuchado se pone detrás de mama cuak, y con el cuchillo, de repente el encapuchado con el cuchillo comienza a quitarle todas las plumas de la espalda de mama cuak, después Marlene cierra la ojos y voltea su cara, después de que el encapuchado terminara de quitarle las plumas mama cuak, el encapuchado prosiguió con clavarle el cuchillo en la espalda de mama cuak, en eso se ponía notar que mama cuak intentaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la cinta adhesiva que tenía en el pico no la dejaba gritar y solo se escuchaban sus intentos de gritos, entonces el encapuchado desgarra y quita la piel de mama cuak, se le podía notar a mama cuak que estaba llorando y seguía tratando de llorar, Marlene trataba de no ver tal cruel acto, pero como sus manos estaban atadas, Marlene tenia a fuerzas que escuchar los ruidos que se producían, el encapuchado prosiguió con sacarle la carne blanca de la pobre madre, increíblemente aquella ave seguía con vida, y el encapuchado lo sabía ya que quería hacerla sufrir todo lo que podía, y finalmente el encapuchado le quito la cinta adhesiva del pico de mama cuak, y ella comenzó a grita todo lo que podía, y Marlene se quedo bien desconcertada, luego Marlene abre los ojos y ve como el encapuchado le había arrancado las alas a mama cuak y luego el enfermo del encapuchado le seguía como si nada y le rompe las patas de aquella ave, y por último el encapuchado le atravesaba el cuchillo a mama cuak, Marlene estaba muy perpleja y muy triste, y finalmente el encapuchado se aburre y le dispara en el corazón de mamá cuak, dando por terminado la vida de aquella podre ave, por fin Marlene cree que el encapuchado había terminado, pero el loco psicópata enfermo del encapuchado le corta la cabeza a mama cuak y termina por descuartizarla para luego meter los trozos de aquella ave en un horno de microondas _

**Encapuchado: **wow…., tantas muertes hacen que me de hambre, además de que se nos fue volando el tiempo, ya solo nos quedan 20 minutos, que pena, no lo crees Marlene

**Marlene: **YO NO SE COMO PUEDO INSULTAR A TAN TERRIBLE SER, que ni se le puede insultar de lo malo que es

**Encapuchado:** pues no lo hagas y ya, de todos modos me vale lo que digas, ya he escuchado todo eso millones de veces, y no me a pasado nada de nada, NADA DE NADA, y espero que comprendas esto Marlene, yo también estoy igual que tu, atrapado en este maldito asunto, mi vida también corre peligro, TAMBIEN SOY UNA VICTIMA, solo trato de salvarme a toda costa

**Marlene: **MATANDO A OTROS, O NO ES ASI

**Encapuchado: **yo no soy el único que quiere salvar su vida a toda costa, y que me dices de ti Marlene, que arias si estuvieras en mi lugar, matando a otros por mi jefe que me tiene como su maldito títere, y yo no puedo hacer nada, que no entiendes, mi jefe no solo maltrata a los de este mundo, no se le puede poner frente a ese maligno y poderoso ser, como mi jefe, Alexander

**Marlene: **no sé lo que haría yo, pero matar a otros no sería opción para mí

**Encapuchado: **mentirosa, MALDITA EMNTIROSA, solo te engañas a ti, a mi no me engañas, uno siempre ve por su vida antes que lo demás, aunque parezca lo contrario, que no te has puerto a pensar Marlene, una acción dice mas que mil palabras, y eso es cierto, muy cierto para mi, el objetivo de todo ser vivo es sobrevivir a toda costa, si no fuera así entonces no existiría la vida, aunque no entiendo eso del todo, ya que de todos modos somos seres mortales, nos vamos a morir tarde o temprano, pero qué más da, aquí solo sobreviven los más fuertes, los más inteligentes, los más astutos, Y NO LOS MAS SENSIBLES Y AMISTOSOS QUE PIENSAN EN LOS DEMAS ANTES QUE CONSIGO MISMO, la vida es como un juego de supervivencia, y ya sabes quienes sobreviven y quienes no, la justicia es basura al igual que la venganza, para que concentrare en alguien, habiendo millones en este triste y doloroso mundo, ESTO SE TRATA DE SUPER VIVENCIA, y si no lo entiendes, que pena y mucha lástima por ti

**Marlene: **yo no lo veo así, si todos cooperamos, no es necesario la violencia

**Encapuchado: **si claro mentirosa, sabes claramente que eso para nada funciona, todos tratan lo más posible de aprovecharse del otro, no tendiendo como la cooperación ayudaría en eso, si además nadie confía en nadie, engáñate si quieres, pero es muy cierto, nadie confía plenamente en alguien

**Marlene: **si lo que tratas es convencerme de que lo que haces tienes justificación, pues estas completamente equivocado

**Encapuchado: **velo como quieras, no me importa, yo solo te digo lo que pasa, ya que de todos modos ando solo y ocupo a alguien con quien charlar un poco, además de que de todos modos vas a morir

_Entonces el encapuchado escucha un ruido, se voltea y aparece lemmy que golpea en la cara al encapuchado, y el encapuchado cae al suelo _

**Marlene: **QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU

**Lemmy: **soy lemmy, y vengo a salvar Marlene, y a detener al maldito loco enfermo del encapuchado

**Encapuchado: **_(en el suelo)_ entonces inténtalo, si puedes

_Entonces el encapuchado se levanta del suelo y se abalanza contra lemmy, pero lemmy lo esquiva, después el encapuchado oprime un boto, y la sierra eléctrica gigante que estaba detrás de Marlene comienza a moverse hacia ella_

**Marlene: **AUXILIO

**Lemmy: **TRANQUILA MARLENE, tratare de sacarte de hay

_Luego lemmy ve que el encapuchado se aproxima a él con una motosierra, en eso lemmy logra esquivarlo, y el encapuchado termina golpeado su equipo eléctrico, entonces lemmy golpea al encapuchado por la espalda, dejándolo adolorido encima de todo su equipo electro, en eso lemmy ve que Marlene ocupa ayuda, de repente lemmy con un tubo de metal iba a romper el cristal , pero es detenido por el encapuchado que se sube encima de lemmy, y ambos caen al suelo_

**Marlene: **LEMMY OCUPO TU AYUDA Y PRONTO

**Lemmy: **_(en el suelo) _YA VOY, NO ME APRESURES

**Encapuchado: **nunca debiste venia aquí lemmy

**Lemmy: **eso ya lo veremos

_Entonces por la espalda, le llega a lemmy un robot con unas mini sierras electicas en las manos, lemmy afortunadamente logra esquivarlo _

**Lemmy: **pero que

**Encapuchado: **lo estaba reservando para después, pero tú siempre arruinas todo

**Marlene: **LEMMY, AUXILIO

**Lemmy: **YA VOY, NO ME PRESIONES

_Luego el robot intenta atacar a lemmy, pero lemmy rápidamente lo esquiva y le da una patada en la espalda, haciendo que el robot estragos en el equipo eléctrico del encapuchado _

**Encapuchado: **OYE, ESO TE COSTARA CARO

**Lemmy: **bien, ya que

_Después lemmy saca una granada de la anda, y luego la avienta hacia el equipo eléctrico del encapuchado, haciendo que este explote, y la explosión hace que el encapuchado caiga al suelo _

**Encapuchado: **_(en el suelo) _no sé ni para que hable

**Lemmy: **bien, al fin te encontré encapuchado, y pronto sabré completamente quien rayos eres

**Encapuchado: **te arrepentirás de a ver venido lemmy, A MI NADIE ME GANA

**Lemmy: **si claro, déjame ser el primero que te venza

**Encapuchado:** eso ni en tus sueños

_Entonces lemmy y el encapuchado inician un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por el lado de Marlene, que tampoco se veía bien, Marlene estaba muy preocupaba ya que la sierra eléctrica ya estaba detrás de ella, y luego la sierra eléctrica comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban las manos de Marlene, pero esto también provoco que las manos de Marlene comenzaran a sangrar y Marlene comenzó a gritar, en eso Marlene rápidamente quita las manos, pero sus hombros que al a ver estado en esa posición, le comenzaron a doler muy feo, entonces la moto sierra empezó a cortar la silla, después Marlene corta las cuervas que le sujetaban los pies y sale de la silla justo a tiempo, ya que la sierra había terminado de destruir la silla donde está sentada Marlene, de repente Marlene comenzó a salir de ahí pero es detenida por la cadena que estaba sujeta al pie de Marlene, y el agua seguía subiendo y más rápido _

**Marlene: **AUXILIO, ME VOY A AHOGAR

**Lemmy: **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME APRESURES, AHÍ VOY

**Encapuchado: **ya te dije lemmy, no podrás salir con vida de aquí

**Lemmy: **ya deja de discutir, y ven a pelear

_Luego lemmy se da cuenta que el robot estaba por su espalda, lemmy rápidamente toma un tubo de metal y logra defenderse de las sierras eléctricas del robot, después lemmy arremete al robot y más tarde lo deja cae hacia adelante, dejando al robot en el piso_

**Lemmy: **NO TE PREOCUPES MARLENE, YA TE SALVO

**Marlene: **DATE PRISA

**Encapuchado: **NOOOOO…., TU NO PUEDES GANAR

_Entonces lemmy con el tubo de metal trata continuamente de romper el cristal, golpeando el cristal con el tubo de metal antes mencionado, el encapuchado al ver esto trata de evitarlo, pero llega tarde y lemmy logra romper el cristal, pero el agua que estaba dentro se sale y golpea fuertemente al encapuchado y a lemmy, haciendo que se golpeen con el equipo deñado del encapuchado, y en eso Marlene trata de romper las cadenas con la sierra eléctrica gigante, pero Marlene se logro dar cuenta que eso iba a tardar un tiempo, entonces lemmy y el encapuchado se ponen de pie, pero ambos estaban algo atarantado por el golpe_

**Encapuchado: **NOOOOO…, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

**Lemmy: **pues créelo, que te voy a dejar en el suelo, pobre infeliz

_Entonces el encapuchado le avienta la moto sierra a lemmy, pero Lemmy se agacha y la moto sierra le pasa por encima_

**Lemmy: **RAYOS, de donde sacas motosierras a tu medida

**Encapuchado: **mmmmm…, por hay

**Marlene: **LEMMY, me ando tardando con lo de cortar las cabeza

**Lemmy: **ENTONCES CORTATE EL PIE

**Marlene: **QUE, ESTAS LOCO

**Lemmy: **QUE TE CORTES EL PIE MALDITA PERRA

**Encapuchado: **AMBOS ESTAN MUERTOS

**Lemmy: **MARLENE, QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE, TU PIE O TU VIDA

**Marlene: **AMBOS

_Re repente el encapuchado y lemmy se suben a la plataforma donde estaba Marlene y ambos peleando, cayeron al suelo, y luego sin querer Marlene se corta el pie, y entonces lemmy toma al encapuchado y lo pone frente a la sierra eléctrica gigante _

**Encapuchado: **con que si terminara todo, no es así

**Lemmy**_**: **__(con voz seriamente enojada_) escúchame bien maldito loco enfermo Infeliz, si supieras el dolor que le causaste el mundo, pero por fin te tengo, pero antes de matarte, quiero asegurarme, quien está detrás de la mascara

**Encapuchado: **eso me sonó al hombre araña 2

**Lemmy: **seeeee…., no me lo recuerdes

_Entonces el encapuchado golpea a lemmy en sus partes nobles, y luego lemmy cae al suelo _

**Lemmy: **MALDITO INFELIZ

**Encapuchado: **pues que te digo, adiós inútil

De repente el encapuchado saca una pistola y le apunta a lemmy, y el estaba a punto de disparar, pero es detenido por Marlene que se le sube en la cabeza

**Encapuchado: **AAAAAAAAAA…, BAJATE, BAJATE

**Marlene: **TE MATARE MALTIDO ENFERMO DESGRACIADO

**Lemmy: **_(en el suelo)_ cuidado con la sierra eléctrica gigante

_Entonces lemmy ve que el robot se estaba electrocutando con el agua, y después el equipo eléctrico del encapuchado explota, haciendo que lemmy, el encapuchado y Marlene cayeran fuertemente en el suelo, en eso lemmy se levanta y va por marlene_

**Lemmy: **Marlene, tenemos que irnos

**Marlene: **_(llorando) _PERO MI PIE, VOY A MORIR

**Lemmy: **nada de eso, te prometo que saldremos de esa con vida

_Entonces lemmy le hace un torniquete a Marlene en la pierna que no tenia pie, después lemmy carga a Marlene en sus brazos para suelo salir corriendo del lugar _

**Lemmy: **estas pesada

**Marlene: **no me lo recuerdes

_Entonces lemmy se va corriendo todo lo que puede del lugar, en eso el encapuchado se levanta del suelo_

**Encapuchado: **RAYOS, como odio a ese tejón

**En los pasillo del lugar **

_Lemmy tratada de llegar a la salida, y de repente el encapuchado se les aparece al frente, y lemmy junto con Marlene caen al suelo por el susto _

**Encapuchado: **nadie saldrá de aquí con vida, NADIE

**Lemmy: **rápido Marlene, vete, busca la salida

**Marlene: **ok, te espero en la salida

_Luego Marlene se va arrastrándose como puede, y lemmy se queda a enfrentarse al encapuchado_

**Encapuchado: **eres muy valiente al enfrentarme lemmy, pero la valentía no te ara ganar

**Lemmy: **tal parece que este es el final

**Encapuchado: **tal parece que sí, el duelo final, A MUERTE

**Lemmy:** COMO QUIERAS

_Entonces el encapuchado y lemmy se enfrentan en un combate a muerte _

_**Continuara… **_


	9. Chapter 9 confusión

_**hola lectores que leen mis fic, XP, por fin, la identidad del encapuchado, el que cometió todos esos asesinatos, finalmente se rebela su identidad, XD, espero que les este gustando el fic, y no crean que por que ya descubrieron la identidad del encapuchado el fic ya se acabo, no, aun no planeo terminar con el fic, aun falta mucho por ver, o por lo menos, eso espero, XD.**_

_********__ATENCIÓN__**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

**En los pasillos del lugar **

_Entonces el encapuchado y lemmy se enfrentan en un combate a muerte, después de unos golpes y patadas, el encapuchado se aleja un poco y toma un tuvo de metal y trata de golpear a lemmy con eso, pero lemmy lo esquiva, pero el encapuchado trataba de golpearlo lo Mas que podía, y de repente lemmy consigue tomar un palo de madera y con eso detiene al encapuchado, y lemmy y el encapuchado se comienzan a combatir con sus instrumentos de combate, entonces lemmy con una gran maniotas logra quitarle él tuvo de metal al encapuchado, en eso el encapuchada saca una pistola de su capucha y le comienza a dispara a lemmy, lemmy por su parte se aleja saltando Asia atrás todo lo que puede, y cuando ya estaba algo lejos, lemmy le habiente el palo de madera al encapuchada, haciendo que el encapuchado se distraiga , y cuando el encapuchado logra ver a lemmy de nuevo, lemmy lo taclea, rápidamente ambos se levanta, y en eso lemmy le quita la pistola al encapuchado, y lemmy vuelve a dejar en el suelo al encapuchado, entonces el encapuchado se levante y le hace una patada voladora a lemmy y recupera su arma, de repente el encapuchado le apunta nuevamente a lemmy, luego lemmy golpea la mano del encapuchado, haciendo que el encapuchado suelte el arma, lemmy toma el arma y hace unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás para alejarse_

_**Lemmy: **__HASTA AQUÍ, LLEGASTE_

_**Encapuchado: **__esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, MI PLAN ERA PERFECTO _

_Entonces lemmy le dispara al encapuchado, y el encapuchado cae al suelo_

_**Lemmy: **__adiós encapuchado, tengo que irme _

_Luego lemmy va por Marlene, y lemmy logra encontrara a Marlene y salen corriendo de hay, y logran salir de aquel escalofriante lugar_

**Afuera del lugar**

_Lemmy y Marlene logran salir de ahí_

**Lemmy: **AL SUELO

_Entonces el edificio de atrás explota, y lemmy y Marlene terminan en el suelo_

**Marlene: **que fue eso

**Lemmy: **una explosión, el lugar exploto, junto con el encapuchado adentro

**Marlene: **que bueno, se lo tenia bien merecido

_De repente apareció por hay el gato max_

**Max: **oigan, que están asiendo

**Lemmy: **CUIDADO

_Entonces de la explosión sale volando un trozo de metal, el cual termina atravesando el cuello de max, terminando con la vida de aquel felino _

**Marlene: **ahí no, max acaba de morir

**Lemmy: **rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí, solo nos quedan 40 minutos antes de que se nos termine el tiempo

**Marlene: **OK, espero que lleguemos a tiempo

**Lemmy:** eso también espero yo

**En el zoológico de central park **

_Los pingüinos seguían tratando de encontrara la identidad del encapuchada, pero hasta ahora no lo habían encontrado, Kowalski se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared, cabo estaba escondido, skipper estaba todo enloquecido, y los lémures se habían dejado a los pingüino porque pensaron que ya se volvieron locos, entonces llegaron ahí lemmy que estaba cargando en sus brazos a Marlene, entonces los pingüinos se emcionan, pero a la vez se sorprenden _

**Skipper: **MARLENE, que les paso lemmy

**Lemmy: **fue el encapuchado, secuestro a Marlene, pero ya la salve y además me encargue de ese encapuchado, espero que no lo volvamos a ver

**Cabo: **entonces ya todo acabo?, ABURRA

**Kowalski: **y justo a tiempo, solo faltaban 10 minutos

**Skipper: **que alegría

**Lemmy: **yo no lo veo así, de seguro el encapuchado murió, pero esto todavía no acaba

**Cabo: **un momento, pero no se supone que el encapuchado es todo lo que pasa, sin el todo volverá a la normalidad, no?

**Lemmy: **no lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que nada volverá a la normalidad

**Skipper: **rápido Kowalski, lleva a Marlene a recuperación

**Kowalski: **ENSEGUIDA

_Luego Kowalski se lleva a Marlene a su laboratorio _

**Skipper: ** (voz baja) rayos, esto no era parte del trato

**Cabo: **que dijeste skipper

**Skipper: **nada cabo, solo silbaba

**Cabo: **está bien, tratare de ver que puedo hacer

**Skipper**: bien por ti cabo,y ahora que

**Cabo: **pues no se skipper, esperar a que algo pase

**Skipper: **ya hicimos eso, y no término bien, si esto todavía no acaba, entonces debemos proteger a los animales que siguen vivos

**Cabo: **O, está bien skipper

_Entonces entran de la nada becky y stacy _

**Cabo: **AAAAAAA…., TEJONES

_Cabo se va gritando y se esconde con una sabana, y lemmy se queda todo confundido y sacándose la cabeza_

**Becky y stacy: **Y QUE ESTAN HACIENDO

**Skipper: **tratando de salvar al zoológico de una posible masacre

**Becky y stacy: **WOW…., SUENA DIVERTIDO

**Becky: **quien es su amiguito

**Stacy: **hola guapo

**Lemmy: **ya entiendo porque cabo les tiene miedo

**Skipper: **el es lemmy

**Becky y stacy**: hola lemmy

**Lemmy: **hola?, ok, creo que mejor me salgo corriendo de aquí

**Becky y stacy: **te acompañamos lemmy

**Lemmy: **NO

**Becky y stacy: **OK, parece que ya nos tenemos que ir

**Skipper: **está bien, y si ven a un sujeto con una capucha, entonces salgan corriendo, y avísenos

**Becky y stacy: **ESO AREMOS, ADIOS

_Luego becky y stacy se van, y Kowalski sale de su laboratorio _

**Kowalski: **bien, ya puse a Marlene en recuperación, dentro de poco la podre dar de alta, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de su pata, en fin, quien quiere unos helados

**Skipper: **perfecto

**Cabo: **de vainilla por favor

**Lemmy: **que parte de estar atentos, es la que no entienden

**Skipper:** la parte de atentos

**Lemmy: **bien, escucharon algo

**Cabo: **yo no escuche nada

**Lemmy: **salgamos arriba a ver

**Skipper: **está bien, que es lo que puede pasar

**Kowalski: **cuestiono eso

**Skipper: **por qué?

_Después los pingüinos sale para afuera, y en la parte de arriba de su habitada, logran ver al encapuchado que estaba en la torre del reloj_

**En la entrada del zoológico de central park **

_Los pingüinos y lemmy van a la entrada del zoológico _

**Skipper: **no que ya estaba muerto?

**Kowalski: **AHÍ NO, SOLO FALTA DOS MINUTO, ENLOQUESCA Y PIERDAN LA CABEZA

**Cabo: **TODOS GRITEN Y CORRAN POR SU VIDA

**Lemmy: **que ese tipo no sabe cuando desaparecer

**Encapuchado: **bien, ya no les queda tiempo, y que me dicen, a ver, QUIEN SOY YO, QUE EL TIEMPO SE A TERMINADO

**Skipper: **_(enloquecido) _NO LO SE, YO, KOWALSKI, JULIO, DABA, BING, MAURICE, MORT, ROY, BURT, BARRY, LEONARD, TODO EL ZOOLOGICO, LEMMY, CABO, NO SE ME OCURRE QUIEN ES EL ENCAPUCHADO

**Lemmy: **y enloqueciéndonos menos

**Skipper: ** almenos es mejor que no hacer nada

**Cabo: **hay no

**Kowalski: **ya se nos fue el tiempo

**Encapuchado: **PERFECTO, SU TIEMPO SE….

**Lemmy:** vaya, la verdad me sorprendes, julio

_El encapuchado se queda impactado, y luego el tiempo se acaba _

**Kowalski:** QUE, IMPOSIBLE, julio fue la primera victima

**Lemmy:** y que curioso que el fuera el primero

**Skipper:** a que quieres llegar con esto lemmy

**Lemmy:** que están ciegos o que, el encapuchado es julio, o me equivoco julio

_Entonces el encapuchado se quita la capucha y efectivamente era julio_

_**Julio:**_ siempre me arruinas la fiesta lemmy

**Cabo**: PERO QUE, ESTO NO PUEDE SER

**Kowalski:** julio, por qué?, todo el mundo te quería

_**Julio:**_ y yo contaba con ello, por cierto, no soy el julio que piensan, soy su hermano gemelo

**Kowalski: **esto no tiene ningún sentido

**Skipper: **COMO RAYOS LO HISISTE

**Julio:** les conté que tenía un hermano gemelo idéntico a mí que también se llamaba como yo, yo lo mate por traidor, y después mate a mi hermano mayor

**Cabo:** y cuál era el patrón

**Lemmy:** que esta ciegos, era obvio el patrón

**Kowalski:** mataba a los primates, aunque no entendí lo de rico

**Skipper:** a los mamíferos, a excepción de rico

**Lemmy:** que tenían en común julio, clemson, darla, phil, mason, Maurice, mort y rico

**Kowalski:** que todos eran primates a excepción de rico

**Lemmy: **además de eso, ellos fueron culpados de que eran el asesino, directa o indirectamente, o por accidente, da lo mismo o al menos esa era la impresión que quería darnos, Alexander estaba buscando un nuevo cómplice, el traidor, pero tardo en encontrarlo, y con los que se negaban, julio los mataba, y el traidor nos hacía parecer lo otro que había dicho, además que fue quien los encerró, y tenía un secreto que ocultar, que sabía perfectamente que nadie podría vencer a Alexander, que quería sobrevivir a toda costa, ese es el traidor

_**Julio:**_seeeee… lemmy tenía que estropearme la fiesta

**Cabo: **lemmy estas con julio

**Lemmy:** claro que no, yo nunca estaría de lado de ese malvado enfermo

_**Julio:**_ yo nunca te entendí lemmy

**Lemmy:** claro, nadie me entiende

**Skipper: **lemmy, deja esa actitud, me estas poniendo nervioso

**Lemmy:** y tu mataste a tus amigos, verdad traidor

**Skipper:** QUE, YO INTENTABA PROTEJERLOS

**Lemmy:** si no hubieras señalado culpables, julio nunca los hubiera matado, porque nos hacías pensar en el patrón incorrecto

**Skipper:** ESTAS DEMENTE

**Kowalski: **lemmy, estas actuando como un traidor

**Lemmy:** TRAIDOR, si skipper es el traidor

**Skipper:** NO, ese era rico, y ya tuvo su merecido

**Lemmy:** mi querido skipper, no te hagas, TU ERES EL VERDADERO ASESINO

_Entonces todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que dijo lemmy_

**Skipper:** pero que rayos te pasa

**Lemmy:** y porque sigues vivo skipper, contéstame eso

**Skipper: **de que rayos estás hablando

**Lemmy:** ni sabes para que estas aquí skipper, entonces al mundo no le importara que haga esto

_Entonces lemmy saca una espada y con ella le perfora el estomago, en eso todo el mundo se quedo muy confundido, luego skipper comenzó a gritar de dolor, después lemmy le saco la espada del estomago de aquel pingüino y luego lo dejo desangrando, y finalmente le clavo la espada en la cabeza de skipper, ando por terminado la vida de skipper_

**Kowalski: **ASESINO, MATASTE A SKIPPER

_De repente Kowalski se lanza sobre lemmy, pero lemmy toma un cable eléctrico del suelo, y hace que Kowalski lo toque, que al instante Kowalski se electrocuta, ya que estaba haciendo tierra, y luego Kowalski muere electrificado _

**Cabo: **_(cayendo al suelo y llorando)_ NOOOOO… SKIPPER, KOWALSKI

**Julio:** nunca y jamás te entenderé lemmy

**Lemmy:** sigues aquí julio, tu jefe a de estar enojado no

**Julio:** Y ME DICEN ASESINO, tu eres el loco enfermo, por que no me matas de una vez, DE TODOS MODOS YA NO TENGO ESPERANZAS

**Lemmy: **y porque tengo que hacerlo yo?, no le quiero quitar su derecho a Alexander, el te va a matar y lo sabes, le has fallado

**Julio:** MALDITO

**Lemmy:** ya me tengo que ir, me despido

_Después lemmy se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar a la salida, luego julio se lanza desde la torre del reloj hacia lemmy, y este saca rápido su espada y en un movimiento le encaja la espada a julio en su pecho aun estando en el aire julio, después cuando julio choca contra lemmy, lemmy se lo quita aventándolo con su codo al suelo, dejando a julio en el suelo, y desangrando del pecho _

**Julio:**_(soltando lagrimas y en el suelo)_ POR QUE NO ME MATAS DE UNA VEZ, POR QUE NO ME SACAS YA DE MI MISERIA

**Lemmy:** eso no es de mi incumbencia, no le quitare eso a Alexander

**Julio:** _(se levanta)_ YO TE MATARE, YA LO VERAS, SOLO DEJAME MATARTE

**Lemmy: **adiós julio, me tengo que ir

_Luego lemmy sigue caminado hacia la salida pero es detenido por cabo_

**Cabo:** ALTO HAY LEMMY

**Lemmy:** que pasa cabo, ya te ayude con tu problema, y ahora que quieres

**Cabo:** AYUDA, A ESTO LLAMAS AYUDAR

**Lemmy: **no exactamente, cuál es tu punto

**Cabo**: mataste a SKIPPER Y A KOWALSKI

**Lemmy:** Y, que hay con eso, deberías agradecerme por detener a julio, ahora debe estar agonizando de dolor, y es que no tuve que hacer gran cosa, ese lémur ya no me molestara mas, además de que ya me desiste del traidor

**Cabo:** DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO, CREES QUE ESTO YA TERMINO

**Lemmy:** a mi parecer ya, amenos a que cierto ser se rebele contra mí, lo cual sería ridículo a mí parecer

**Cabo:** ESTAS ENFERMO, TU ERES EL DEMENTE

**Lemmy:** demente?, enfermo?, por detener a julio, el que mato a julio, julien, clemson, darla y sus compañeras, a phil, mason, joey y a rico, además de que casi mata a Marlene, por matar a skipper, el traidor que está de parte de Alexander, CUAL ES LA PARTE QUE ESTA MAL, A…,

**Cabo:** tú no sabes lo que estoy hablando, lo que hiciste estuvo mal

**Lemmy:** tu lo vez mal, pero tú no vez mas allá de tus ojos verdad

**Cabo:** pensé que eras mi amigo, pero me equivoque

**Lemmy: **y lo soy, es solo que tu no me entiendes, y no espero que lo hagas

**Cabo:** pues claro que no, YO NO Y NUNCA TE ENTENDERE

**Lemmy:** cuál es tu punto, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer

**Cabo:** MATASTE A SKIPPER Y A KOWALSKI

**Lemmy:** skipper por traidor y a Kowalski también por traidor

**Cabo:** QUE NO TE HAZ CUENTA, TU ERES EL TRAIDOR

**Lemmy:** Déjame cabo, solo te estas avergonzando

**Cabo:** _(llorando)_ confié en ti, CONFIE EN TI, Y ASI TERMINARON LAS COSAS?¡

**Lemmy:** ya veo a que te refieres, pero yo hice mi deber

Cabo: Y CUAL ES…

**Lemmy:** detener a julio y a los traidores, Alexander no es alguien que se toma a la ligera amigo

**Cabo:** _(llorando)_ mataste a skipper y a Kowalski, TE ODIO, TE ODIO

**Lemmy:** CALLATE CABO, en boca cerrada no entran moscas

**Cabo:** NO, TU ME TIENES QUE DAR UNA EXPLICACION

**Lemmy:** yo creo que es tan trasparente como el agua, todo debe estar en equilibrio, que no lo vez, TU ESTAS MAL

**Cabo:** NO, CALLATE, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS POR QUE LO HISISTE

**Lemmy:** A los traidores eso le pasa, veo que no estás en equilibrio cabo

**Cabo:** _(llorando)_ Y TU QUE SABES, YO ESTOY DEL LADO DEL BIEN

**Lemmy:** lo estás?, entonces no estás equilibrado a mi parecer

**Cabo:** A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO

**Lemmy:** uno debe ser central, eso es estar en equilibrio, ni bueno ni malo, algo que a mi parecer no comprendes, y la verdad nunca espere que lo entendieras, debes entender, que los lazos aquí no valen, skipper, julio y Alexander son malos y así se quedan, y que hacemos con los malvados

Cabo: ESTOY ARTO DE TI, Y DE TU TONTA EXISTENCIA

**Lemmy:** estas del lado del bien dices?, y por qué dices que lo eres, con todo ese odio, egoísmo y resentimiento en tu corazón, solo piensas por ti y que hay de los demás, no eres el único del planeta sabes

_Luego cabo le habiente una roca a lemmy y lemmy lo esquiva_

**Lemmy:** a esto me refiero, dices estar del bien, pero a mi parecer estas del lado del mal, el lado del odio, resentimiento, egoísmo y sed de venganza

**Cabo:** TU ESTAS ENFERMO, DEMENTE, TU ERES EL SER MAS MALO QUE CONOZCO

**Lemmy:** bien lo acepto, y que ganas con decirme todo eso, las palabras no pueden lastimar a alguien

**Cabo:** loco

**Lemmy:** LOCO?, yo no tengo por qué explicarte nada, uno debe estas en equilibrio, yo estoy en equilibrio, por lo tanto no soy malo

**Cabo:** OTRA VEZ CON ESO DEL EQUILIBRIO, QUE TE TRAES CON ESO

**Lemmy:** SI.., todo tiene dos caras, pero nosotros no tenemos por que estar atado a una de ellas, ENTIENDES ESO, MALDAD Y BONDAD, DESTRUCCION Y CONTROL, OSCURIDAD Y LUZ, FUEGO Y AGUA, ENFERMEDAD Y SALUD, MAL Y BIEN, NO Y SI, TIERRA Y CIELO, YIN Y YANG… , NO COMPRENDO COMO ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES

**Cabo:** eso lo comprendo, pero NO COMPRENDO TU FORMA DE SER

**Lemmy:** SAYONARA CABO

**Cabo:** ALTO HAY, ESTO NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI

**Lemmy:** claro que sí, tengo mucho que hacer

**Cabo:** _(llorando)_ TE ATRAPARE LEMMY, TE PROMETO QUE TE APRAPARE Y TE VENCERE

**Lemmy:** Naaaaa…, no prometas cosas que sabes que no puedes cumplir, nomas pierdes tu tiempo, y yo no quiero perder el mío, deberías dejar esto por la paz, así se me olvidaba, no puedes, porque tu oscuro corazón no te lo permitirá, tu sed de venganza está creciendo, pero yo no me preocuparía de eso, puedo hacerle frente a Alexander, y tu no podrías ni detener a skipper, a ver cómo te las arreglas solo contra Alexander

**Cabo:** tú ya no eres el tejón que conocí de niño, que te pasó lemmy

**Lemmy:** pura pérdida de tiempo, hasta nunca cabo

_Luego lemmuy cruza la entrada y sale del zoológico y en eso explota la entrada _

**Cabo**: _(llorando)_ NOOOOOOOOOO… LEMMY….,

_**De regreso Con julio**_

_Julio estaba agonizando de dolor y entonces ve a un lémur _

_**Julio:**_ perdón Alexander, jefe fue lemmy, el me echo a perder todo el plan

**Alexander:** me has fallado julio, te ayude y no me diste resultado, te avise de tu claro fracaso y no me escuchaste, lemmy tiene razón

_**Julio**_: NO, por favor

_Después Alexander saca una pistola y le dispara a julio en el estomago y luego en la cabeza_

**Alexander:** adiós julio

_De repente Alexander y cabo se vieron de frente _

**Cabo:** Alexander

**Alexander:** cabo

**Cabo:** TU, TU FUISTE QUIEN INICIO TODO ESTO

_Alexander se quedo callado y luego solo se dio la vuelta y luego se fue de la vista de cabo _

_**Continuara….. **_


End file.
